Double Life
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Mirror Image universe - When all is said and done, the Hamada family is still a family like any other. They have their ups and downs like the rest. Snapshots from various times and ages in both Tadashi and the twins lives pre and post the SFIT fire. The Hamada brothers were so much more... Even before they realized they could be.
1. I'll do anything for you

The air was too heavy. It choked him with every breath.

There was heat, too much heat…

And there was crying. Screaming.

Tadashi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes looking around him. There was fire around the car, there was fire creeping closer into the car.

He was upside down however, still stuck in his seat as he struggled. "C'mon…." He coughed on the smoke before glancing to where the screaming was coming from.

And felt his heart stop.

His little brothers. His three year old little brothers were still stuck in their carseats, in the same predicament Tadashi was. Hiro was trying to reach the release to get free while Hideki was crying out for their mother.

Tadashi looked to where his parents were supposed to be wondering why they weren't doing anything to help. To at least get the twins out. Tadashi wouldn't mind waiting, he was the oldest his job was to look after the little ones.

He wished he hadn't.

He saw blood… He saw what looked like his parents but also didn't look like them.

At that moment his seat belt came loose as he fell to what was now the floor as he leaned up working at the clasps.

"Dash-nii...Dashi!" Hiro whimpered clinging to Tadashi as he was freed. Hideki doing the same as both twins coughed on the smoke.

"Shh…" Tadashi whispered. "It'll be okay… It'll be okay…" He looked around the fire was creeping closer.

Nine years old, he was nine years old and had to make this judgement call.

Stay and burn with his brothers, or fight to survive.

He held the twins close before kicking at the door's window, until he felt the glass start to shift. "Just… A little…"

**CRACK!**

He flinched ignoring the cuts on his legs as he squirmed out before reaching in managing to get both twins.

**Run, run, RUN!**

Tadashi looked back. "... Sorry Kaa-san… Tou-san… I gotta do my job…" He coughed before hurrying off for the nearest area that wasn't engulfed in smoke.

Most nine year olds couldn't handle this, alone let alone with carrying two children younger than himself. But Tadashi was running on adrenaline, pure adrenaline not noticing how beaten up he was in comparison to the youngests.

All that mattered was getting them away from it. Getting to a safe spot.

He heard something ignite as he tossed the twins to the ground trying not to feel guilty as they cried out before covering them.

BOOOM!

His hearing left him momentarily… The last thing he saw was two… Or was there four? Little twins looking up at him scared.

THUD!

oooooooooo

That's how rescue workers found them, not too long after. Tadashi unconscious part of his head bloody from where it was struck, the twins screaming his name as they were covered with his body.

Tadashi awoke with a splitting headache and even though it hurt… It all hurt, as he realized that everything was different now. That there was no more mom and dad, that they were the last of the Hamada children…

There was only one concern however… If his parents were gone then did that also mean….

"Hiro…. Deki?" He asked looking to his aunt who was sitting with him through her tears.

She took his hand. "Their safe… Their… They're both safe… Tadashi… Why did you cover them?" She asked, although Cass knew there was likely a cause. She still wondered what possessed her nephew to take such risks. She was glad… But she was curious.

Tadashi gave a tired smile.

"I'm the older brother. I'd do it all over again for them…"

Little did he know that years later he would do it again…


	2. Fire to the rain

Tadashi usually loved it when it rained. It meant the air would smell better, the sound of it hitting the roof was soothing. The sight of it falling.

Rainy nights usually meant movie nights in the Hamada household. Snacks, drinks. The twins usually curled up on either side of him, or huddled close to each other on one end of the couch while Tadashi was being used as a shield by Aunt Cass.

The twins usually wound up picking a horror movie and instead of being scared like the rest of their family… They'd make commentary and high five each other when a really dumb character was killed off.

Or if they were watching the Grudge, the twins would huddle close to Tadashi knowing it drove him crazy.

But lately, the twins hadn't been up to the usual events if it was raining. They were getting a lot of heavy storms and for the twins…

It just reminded them of the worst day of their lives. Of standing in the rain, holding a death grip to an umbrella looking down at a grave.

Even if that grave was gone now. It still hurt… It still brought back the memories. It didn't help the thunder reminded them of the explosion. For one twin it reminded him of being powerless to do anything while his brothers were inside. For another it reminded him that an explosion nearly took his life and his elder brother's.

"Hey guys, you wanna watch Return of the Living Dead 4, with all the cruddy special effects… Or The Conjuring which I know scares even you Hiro?" Tadashi wasn't a fool… He knew something was up but was hoping to coax them out of it. He came into Hideki's room finding the twins on Hideki's bed.

Hiro was sitting against the headboard, Hideki laying beside him, the elder twin stroking his brother's back.

Tadashi frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked going over to them.

"I don't wanna watch a movie." Hideki muttered turning away from Tadashi.

"Same…"

"You guys have been doing this sulking thing for weeks." He crossed his arms raising an eyebrow. "You wanna tell ol'Nii-san what's up or should I call the robot in?"

"No!" Both boys yelped. "It's just…"

"... The rain's not fun anymore…" Hideki said after a moment.

"Well we don't exactly frolic in it…" Tadashi frowned sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's up you two?"

"... Brings back bad memories."

"Explosions…"

"Funeral…"

"Grave… Your grave."

Tadashi's eyes widened. _I. AM. AN. IDIOT. _ "Guys… Why didn't you tell me this?"

"We didn't wanna bug you." Hiro murmured.

Tadashi sighed holding his arms out. "C'mere."

The twins went to him, hugging him. Hiro on his right side, Hideki on the left. Tadashi held his little brothers close. "You two will never bug me okay?"

"Even if we're actually trying?"

".. Maybe then but not when your upset. I hate it when your hurting…" Tadashi sighed stroking both their heads, as they curled up a bit.

Hideki hid his face a little, while Hiro used his brother's shoulder as a pillow. "Sorry…"

"Don't be… Just know you can always talk to me about the stuff that's bugging you… Okay?"

"Okay…"

They fell quiet, Tadashi humming softly, until the twins were both calm. He smiled seeing that they were calm now.

"Hey Dashi…?" Hiro asked.

"Yes?"

"... Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Tadashi laughed. "Yes."

"Zombie flick!" The twins got up and ran out of Hideki's room, Tadashi hurrying after them.

"Nothing too scary!"

"RETURN OF THE LIVING DEAD THEN!"

_At least I know long as I'm around… I'll be able to protect them again… _

_And the rain can't touch them._


	3. Cabin Fever

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Tadashi looked around as he came up the stairs carrying his messenger bag along with an extra one. The twins homework for the week.

It was a given that when one Hamada twin fell ill, it was often likely the other twin would get it. It would just be a matter of who gave it to who.

Another reason for the twins not sharing a room. They could go on for hours even if it meant going at it via paper airplanes over whose fault it was.

They were closer than ever but they also drove each other insane at times still.

Tadashi this time found silence. Or supposed silence until he heard the whirring of servos as two small robots scampered down the stairs. "SICK 'EM!" Hiro yelled at Megabot before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Attack mode Viperdroid!" Hideki yelled from his room before the robots went at it again.

Tadashi felt his eye twitch. This was new and not in a good way.

_Their bot fighting._

_In the house._

_Over his?_

"HEY YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!" He yelled trying to get the bots but the snakelike bot and Hiro's "favorite" easily got away from him. "Bot fighting is ILLEGAL!"

"We're not betting on it!" Hiro called from upstairs.

"We're bored!" Hideki called after him. "The internet's out!"

"No it's not. I just passed the router the light is green!"

"... It wasn't an hour ago." Hideki darted out of his room collecting his bot bolting past Tadashi upstairs laptop in hand.

"Why do we even have separate rooms?" Tadashi wondered as he followed Hideki getting a good look at him.

It had been a good few months and he was growing his hair out again. It was a slow but sure process and while the boys had agreed it was nice to be able to switch clothes on people… The novelty wore off fast.

They still hated going "matchy" as they called it. So Hideki was back to aiming for his long hair again as Hiro was just… Hiro.

He was pale from the sickness and a little red in the cheeks. Tadashi stopped him before he jumped on Hiro's bed pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Dashi…" He whined a little.

"Your still pretty warm buddy… Don't over do it okay?"

"We're just gonna watch Netflix…"

Tadashi sighed setting the bag of homework on Hiro's desk. "Don't forget you two got homework to eventually get done." He said going over to Hiro doing the same to him. "And you mister have a fever that spiked. Where's Baymax?"

No twin said anything. They were dead silent exchanging guilty looks.

"... What. Did. You. Do?"

"... Aunt Cass "borrowed" him." They said in unison and while it was still eerie at times when they said it… Tadashi could tell they were being truthful.

"Geeze… Probably that cooking chip idea of hers again." He sighed. "No wonder you two were creating World War III out there."

"We saw opportunity." Hideki shrugged getting into bed next to his twin as he turned his laptop on. "What movie should we watch?"

"I like movies…" Tadashi murmured.

"I think something scary." Hiro said with a small smirk. "Scare the germs off of us."

Hideki chuckled coughing a bit. "Okay."

"I like horror movies."

"Which one? The Grudge? Ju-On?"

"Those are-Okay, the American Grudge sucks. But we've seen Ju-On a million times."

"I like Ju-On." Tadashi said though in reality he cringed just thinking about it. Hiro and Hideki had watched that movie since they were little. They could quote it and prank him with it.

"How about The Blair Witch Project-Oh that one's gone. Dangit."

"I like the Blair Witch Project."

The twins hummed. "... Ju-On!"

"... I like Ju-On."

Hiro shook his head. "C'mon make room."

Before long they were stretched out on Hiro's bed, watching the film. Tadashi shuddered trying not to act like it phased him.

Hideki was curled up on Tadashi's lap starting to doze off but trying to stay awake.

"It's in your room." Tadashi muttered.

"It's in there." Hiro grinned wickedly. "Time to eat Kayako-chan~"

"Hiro can you not be a little creep for once when we're watching this?" Tadashi pleaded.

"No!"

Hideki made a croaking noise as Tadashi freezed up.

_Gaaaaah! Here they go!_

"Guys you do that enough your throats are going to get really messed up."

"Don't care."

_Little brats… But I love 'em anyway._

He ruffled their hair. "Demon twins."

"Darn right."

"Ahuh…."

Tadashi shook his head as he stroked their hair. Both twins giving an annoyed sigh but closing their eyes. "Not that trick…" Hiro yawned.

"No fair Dashi…" Hideki rubbed his eyes trying to fight sleep.

Tadashi smirked. "C'mon you two…."

They were out like a light in minutes.

Tadashi laid them down putting Hideki's laptop aside. He kissed their heads before tucking them in. "Sleep well you two… Love you.."


	4. Tadashi

A/N: Hey guys, back for another with Double Life! This story is actually really special, it was a gift from one of my readers and her sister, Tinkerticklez (Written by) and Dolphingirls (sent by) so guys hope you enjoy it as much as I did they've given me permission to post this so... Here we go! On with the twinning!

Hideki sighed as thunder boomed outside. The fourteen year old hadn't hated storms in a long time.

But when he had Tadashi had been there. Tadashi had protected him. Tadashi had comforted him.

_Tadashi..._

It was amazing how much pain seven letters could cause. Tadashi's funeral had been earlier that day, and the last of the people at the reception had left only an hour ago.

Both Hiro and Hideki had gone to bed immediately, hoping to escape the immense pain they both felt.

Hideki wasn't sure how it was going for Hiro but it certainly wasn't working out for him.

Thunder crashed again, louder this time. The noise reminded the teen of his last moments with his big brother. Just before he died saving him.

"Maybe if I had been faster. Maybe if I had been stronger." Hideki mumbled to nothing in particular.

"Maybe he would still be here…"

He knew it wasn't his fault, it was Callaghan's. But even so, he couldn't stop his mind from reviewing those awful moments over and over again, trying to find the place where he could have done something differently.

Something that might have saved his brother's life.

Hideki slid out of bed and crept quietly to what was now just Hiro's bedroom. He slowly opened door and crept inside.

Hideki couldn't honestly say why he was there. Maybe it was because he needed to see Tadashi's empty bed to remind himself that his brother was gone.

Or maybe it was because he wanted to feel his brothers presence through his things. It was most likely a mixture of both.

Hideki quietly shuffled around Tadashi's portion of the room and observed his things. He paused spotting his own San Fransokyo Ninjas wristband on the desk. It matched the hat his brother had never really taken off.

He picked up the wristband wondering how it had ended up on Tadashi's desk. It had been very important to Hideki and he sighed remembering when he had gotten it almost six years ago.

[Flashback]

"Ugh, why am I so broke!"

Hideki watched Tadashi frantically searching through his things for money.

It was a late Saturday morning and Aunt Cass had taken Hiro to an all day robotics workshop, leaving Tadashi and Hideki home alone.

Tadashi had promised Hideki they would play something but had ended up raiding his room for loose cash after receiving a phone call.

Supposedly, one of Tadashi's friends had managed to find a twisted, weird way to buy sold out tickets for the San Fransokyo Ninjas game the next day.

They were Tadashi's favorite Baseball team, and he had been dying to go to a game for years now.

Every time the team played in the area there was something in Tadashi's way; homework, Aunt Cass having a tough day in the shop, the twins being sick, and so on.

But this time the only thing in his was money.

His friend had to stop by to collect the money for the tickets immediately and would be there any moment.

Unfortunately, Tadashi had just spent the majority of the money he had saved up on some expensive hydro-motors he and Hiro and wanted to try out. To make matters worse, Aunt Cass had left literally ten minutes before Tadashi received the call, and she had forgotten her phone.

Therefore, begging her to lend him cash wasn't an option.

Tadashi picked up his backpack and dumped its components on the floor, hoping to find something there.

Unfortunately he found nothing.

"I have five dollars you can borrow."

Hideki offered quietly but Tadashi just sighed and reached forward to ruffle his little brothers hair.

"I really appreciate the offer Oututo but I need something more like fifty dollars before I even get close."

Tadashi moved to his desk drawers,

dumping them out on the floor and searching through the piles.

"Why do tickets have to be so expensive anyway?"

"You're making a big mess" Hideki pointed out. And Tadashi paused, running his fingers through his hair as he looked at the mess he had made.

"Yeah... Your right buddy. I'd better clean this up before Aunt Cass gets back and-"

"You'll never get a chance to play with me!" Hideki wailed interrupting his big brother mid sentence.

Tadashi frowned at his brothers outburst. "I play with you all the time knucklehead"

Hideki shook his head sadly "but Hiro's always here... You never play with just me!" Hideki exaggerated the "just me" part by pointing towards himself with both arms in an almost desperate manner.

Everyone who knew Hideki knew that he loved and admired Hiro out of the galaxy and back. But this had nothing to do with that. It was simply Hideki wanting time alone with his big brother.

After all, Hiro shared a room and a hobby with Tadashi. He had him for most of the day and all night. But Hideki had to struggle to find the little times in between.

Tadashi sighed looking around the room one more time before reaching into the pile of mess and picking up the San Fransokyo Ninjas hat and wristband he wore all of the time.

He put the hat on his head and then, to the younger brother's surprise, he pressed the wristband on Hideki's wrist.

"You know what? forget it! I'll watch the game on T.V. tomorrow, and you can watch it with me." Tadashi said hugging his little brother.

Hideki gasped, shaking his head "but you've been trying to get tickets to the game for years. You can't not go because of me!"

Tadashi smiled "oh yes I can! You know why? Because you're waaaay more important to me." He said as he tickled the younger boy who was still trapped in his arms from the hug.

"There'll be other games, but right now I made a promise to you so I'm going to keep it."

Tadashi released Hideki, who bit his lip for a moment, taking in what His brother had just said.

Seconds later Tadashi felt his brother's small arms wrap around him. "Thank you Dashi!" He said with a huge smile.

Tadashi picked the younger boy up grinning.

"Anytime bonehead. Now come on, let's go play."

[Present]

Hideki wiped away the tears that were freely falling down his cheeks as he put the wristband back where it had been on his dead big brother's desk.

Tadashi had never taken the wristband back, and whenever Hideki had gone somewhere with his brother, so did the wristband.

The piece of plastic provided Hideki with a memory the teen cherished with all of his heart.

Tadashi had been the best older brother ever and Hideki wondered if he would... If he could ever truly heal from his big brother's death.

"Deki?"

Hideki whirled around to see Hiro sitting up in his bed looking at him.

"Oh, Hiro. I didn't mean to wake you! I'm sorry. It's just..."

Hideki's voice trailed off as his eyes gazed around Tadashi's part of the room once more before he crumbled, falling against the wall and bring his knees to his chest.

Tadashi was gone, he was never coming back.

It was one thing to know that, and boy did that hurt.

But it was an entirely different matter for the heart to accept it, which was what had just happened.

And that was agony.

His big brother was gone!

Sobs shook Hideki's body as he curled up into a ball wanting to block out the world.

He wanted to go back in time.

Go back to being unconscious in the hospital, before his world had flipped upside down.

He wanted to go back to before the fire and stop Callaghan. Stop his brother from getting hurt. Stop the whole thing.

Suddenly Hideki felt arms wrap around him and he tensed up before realizing it was Hiro.

Hideki rested his head against Hiro's chest sobbing as Hiro hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

It seemed like hours went by before

Hideki finally calmed down and Hiro spoke.

"I know it hurts Otouto but it's going to be okay..."

"Yeah... I guess" Hideki said in an unconvincing tone as he looked down "I'm really sorry I woke you up Hiro-nii"

"No point in being sorry, I wasn't asleep anyway. I heard you come in."

Hideki nodded slowly. The two sat in silence for a few more moments before Hiro broke it. "

You wanna stay with me for the night?"

"Please?" Hideki mumbled hopefully.

Hiro stood up, then helped Hideki up, leading the younger twin to his bed. He crawled in, then lifted the covers up to allow his twin to slide in next to him.

Hiro put his arm around Hideki and the two listened to the storm in silence for a little while before they finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Because even though Tadashi couldn't be there to dry away their tears or to comfort them, they were together.

And as Hiro had said before,

"Then it's all good."


	5. Rice

Cass Hamada sighed looking at the set of uneaten plates. She thought she had it this time. How could two kids from the more traditional side of town not like onigiri? Especially ones stuffed with sour plums.

But the twins just turned their noses up at the food. They were going through a stubborn phase. Or rather, Hiro was and Hideki was emulating his twin.

"Come on, how can you two not like this? It's good…"

"Yucky." Hiro said quickly turning his nose up at it. Hideki looked at his twin before crossing his arms and doing the same.

"Super yucky!"

Their aunt felt her eye twitch. She didn't know anything about raising kids, she only knew what she knew from being around the kids from before. Hugging, tickling, giving them too much sugar and watching in twisted satisfaction as her sister tried to wrangle her three kids.

She felt her heart twist as she remembered her late sister. The boys took after their mother for sure, with their warm brown eyes and their smiles. They got the black hair from their father Tomeo but everything else, said just who's kids they were.

And it hurt still. It had hit Tadashi hard, he had solid memories of his parents. He could still remember his seventh birthday when his mother had asked him, laughter in her eyes what he wished for.

"I want a brother. No I want two brothers!"

And imagine his surprise when he got his wish.

Said nine year old looked up from his book. "Their not gonna eat that Aunt Cass. Not when they've declared war upon anything with rice." He said, used to the twins moods when it came to food as he looked back at his book.

"What? Why!?"

"Their three."

"But one of them figured out how to work the DVD player…. And they watched horror movies."

"Yeah but they're still three…" Tadashi shrugged.

Cass sighed running a hand through her hair. "What am I doing? I don't even know anything about twins…"

"Neither did mom and dad…." Tadashi said quietly getting up as he went over to the table. He smiled at his little brother's. "Hey you two…"

"Nii-san!"

"Dashi-nii!"

The older boy chuckled. "Heard you two don't like rice anymore… How come?"

"It's gross." Hiro said pouting as he crossed his arms. Hideki looked at his twin before copying him.

"It's gross!"

"And it's sticky."

"Sticky!"

_Ah… I see now… Hiro's trying to be "grown up" and Deki's just trying to be like Hiro…_

_But they can't expect Aunt Cass to be a short order cook either. That's not how mom and dad raised us. _Tadashi thought before he gave a mock stunned look. "You don't like rice anymore!?" He "gasped" bringing a hand to his mouth. "But it's so good!"

Hiro and in turn Hideki blinked tilting their heads at their brother's words. "Eh?"

"Nani?"

"Infact I'm so hungry right now I could use some rice!" Tadashi remarked leaning on the table a bit eying his little brothers plates. "Hmm but wherever could I find some rice? Preferably onigiri… With sour plums…"

The twins were confused. There was plenty of onigiri sitting on the counter. They could see them clearly. Didn't Tadashi know?

Then it hit them as Tadashi plucked one of Hiro's and turned around making a sound like he was eating it. He wasn't, but he hoped it would work.

The twins gasped. "NOOOO!" Hiro wailed reaching. "GIMME NII-SAN! GIMME!"

"Gimme what?" Tadashi asked not turning around.

"Gimme onigiri pwease?" Hiro asked as Tadashi turned seeing Hiro had the puppy dog eyes out. He felt a bit guilty as he presented the uneaten rice ball to the eldest twin.

Hiro squealed before taking a big bite. Hideki looked at his twin blinking before following suit.

Tadashi chuckled grabbing one off the counter. "That's my otouto's."

"I can't believe that worked…" Cass murmured.

"You just gotta know what their currency is… And if your name is Hiro Hamada your currency is not having your food stolen by Tadashi." The nine year old grinned but smiled fondly at his little brother's.

Both twins had rice on their faces but they were happy as they giggled and tried to flick leftover bits on each other.

_So their a bit picky… At least their good kids._

_Just takes knowing 'em._

"Hey Aunt Cass… I'll help feed the twins if you want."

"Thank you sweetie… You're a good kid."

Tadashi smiled giving a small shrug. "Just the big brother."


	6. Photograph

Hiro threw his head back laughing nearly dropping the book in his hands. "Oh my gosh look at this picture bro!" He said nudging his twin as Hideki looked over trying not to laugh but unable to help it. Both twins started cracking up.

The book in question was a family photo album and the picture in question was of Tadashi at age three, the then toddler being covered in mud and standing on the tatami mats of their old home. Their mother was seen looking horrified in the background.

"Mom-" Hideki gasped laughing more. "Looks like she's gonna kill him!"

"PTMD." Hiro snickered wiping away a tear of mirth.

"PTMD?" Hideki blinked.

"Post Traumatic Mud Disorder."

Just as Tadashi walked in. "What's this-You guys are NOT looking at that picture!" He exclaimed turning a bit red when the twins just laughed more. "Hmph." He went over and took it away flipping some pages as he presented them with a page… That was dedicated to basically infant and toddler twins.

The laughter ceased as both boys felt some mild horror go through them.

It was one thing to see your own baby pictures.

It was another not to know who you were in them. Hiro cringed pointing to a picture of two year old twins wearing matching yukata's both holding the nets meant for a game of goldfish scooping. "Which one is me?"

Tadashi looked and hummed in thought. He looked at the now fourteen year olds and back to their picture. "... That's Hiro." He pointed to the right. "And that's you Hideki."

"You know… Mom really had a thing for matching us." Hiro grimaced.

"Yeah… She kind of went nuts when she found out she was going to have twins." Tadashi hummed a bit in thought as he recalled that time. "I remember she dragged me to a lot of stores, buying up any and all matching boys stuff… And a few girl things… Actually…" He flipped to another page…

As the twins screamed in horror at seeing another picture of them at three this time wearing pink yukata's with cherry blossoms in their hair. "WHY DID SHE DO THAT TO US!?" Hideki screamed climbing up onto the back of the couch in horror.

"Did we do something horrible!?" Hiro yelled doing the same. Tadashi just laughed sitting down with the album.

"No, she got these on sale and she knew you two would grow out of 'em quickly. So she stuck them on you during the cherry blossom viewing festival… And you both just wanted to play goldfish scoop."

Hideki hummed trying to think back. He didn't remember a lot about their parents. Neither twin did, there was some thing's they thought they remembered but it was always from watching a home movie, or doing what they were doing now. Flipping through pictures.

Most of his earliest memories centered around Hiro, Tadashi and Aunt Cass. "Huh…. Didn't know we were that into it."

"That's all you wanted to play. "Kaa-san I wanna scoop fishies!" Hiro would start saying as soon as we got to the park and you would just jump up and down agreeing until she handed you two over to me for awhile."

They laughed. "Things didn't change much…" Hiro remarked pointing to another picture this time he remembered it. Different colored yukata's instead of matching. Hiro in red, Hideki in green. Hideki was proudly holding up a bagged goldfish while Hiro was giving his twin rabbit ears.

They also remembered how quickly that fish had faded once it was brought home.

"Heh… Yeah…" Hideki slid off the back of the couch as Tadashi moved his arms up as the twins huddled close to him on either side. "We were seven I think…"

"Yep, summer festival that time."

"... There's a lot of festival stuff in here." Tadashi blinked.

"And a lot of matchy stuff." Hideki cringed. "No wonder we hate doing that now."

"Yeeeaaah, too much of that."

"... Well it made it easier to dress you at least."

"Zip it hat boy."

Tadashi moved his hat further down on his head. "Oh shush."

Hiro stuck his tongue out before they looked back to the book. That's how they were for awhile, looking at pictures, laughing over certain events or some tears coming up remembering others.

Hideki feeling pride surge when his first swim meet picture turned up, the then ten year old beaming with a gap toothed grin holding up his medal.

Hiro's highschool graduation as Hiro groaned hiding his face in one of the couch cushions. He was the shortest of his graduating class naturally and it drove him crazy.

It didn't help the next picture involving the event, had Tadashi holding up the diploma while Hideki had his twin in a rare headlock messing up his hair. "You guys were jerks that day."

"We were proud! That's not being jerky!"

"Nerds." Hiro muttered.

"Takes one to know one." Hideki took the album as Tadashi messed up Hiro's hair.

"GAH! TADASHI!" He squirmed.

"My hand's possessed!" Tadashi exclaimed in mock horror. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Stoooop! DEKI HELP!"

"Nope-Hey look!"

They stopped and looked at the picture. Tadashi smiled warmly, remembering the event. Hiro and Hideki were curious.

The picture showed their elder brother sitting on a hospital bed in front of their mother looking down at two little bundles.

Tadashi wiped away a quick tear as he gently set the book down as he hugged his brothers. "That was the day you were born."

There was no smart remarks, or witty commentary. The twins just hugged Tadashi as they realized it.

He was always there. Even when they didn't remember it.

"Thanks bro… For always being there…"

"Ahuh… We love you."

Tadashi hugged them a little tighter. "I love you too… So much…"

They stayed like that for a moment before Hiro swiped the album. "Alright time to find some embarrassing pictures of Tadashi!"

"HIRO!"


	7. Sign Games

"Yeah this'll be awesome!"

"C'mon let's go!"

Hiro was in the lead as he and Hideki were about to bound out of the garage, for outside there was a rarity.

Snow.

It was rare for it to snow in San Fransokyo, it was even more rare for there to be enough of it that they could be up to knee deep in it. For the twins… It was utter heaven.

Until a very familiar figure held out both hands managing to stop the two dead in their tracks. "Ah, ah, ah! Where are your coats!? Your boots? Scarves!?"

"Upstairs. Where you should be studying!" Hiro shot back trying to lunge for the door only to have Tadashi loop an arm around his waist to keep him from doing so. "HEY!"

"Pleeeeaaase let us go out and play?" Hideki asked giving his brother the puppy eyes.

"Don't you have a Baymax to work on?" Hiro added.

Tadashi sighed. "If you put your coats and gear on you can go out. C'mon you're fourteen not five!"

"And you're nineteen! C'mon where's your youth?!"

"Upstairs where it's warm." Tadashi shot back, letting Hiro go for a moment. "Alright how about this? I'LL get your coats and stuff. Deal?"

"Deal." The twins crossed their fingers behind their backs as Tadashi headed out.

Tadashi wasn't even five feet away before he heard the garage door slam open. "Oh no…" He deadpanned and looked.

Two teenage boys running around and throwing themselves into the white stuff, screaming and hollering the entire time.

_Their gonna get sick doing that! _"HEY! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK INSIDE NOW!" He yelled going to the entry way shivering a bit.

He was rewarded with a snowball to the chest from Hiro.

Hideki had the decency to look ashamed before he dropped an arm load of snow into Hiro's hood and yanked it over the genius's head.

"ACK!" Hiro whirled around tackling Hideki as they went to rough housing in the snow.

Tadashi slowly shook his head unable to believe, that frozen water, of all things turned his little brothers into deviants.

_Although… That does look like fun… Alright I'll cut them a break this once… But I'M getting MY coat and they can get theirs when they're sick of being cold._

They spent the afternoon outside, goofing around, snowball fights… And even while Tadashi managed to reason partially at least for the twins to put gloves on and a scarf… There was no hope for jackets.

Or even hoodies or vests as those were shed in the wrestling match.

When the brothers all trailed in, Hideki and Hiro were shivering huddling close to Tadashi.

"Oh no ya heat leeches." He turned on a space heater in the garage as the two plopped down on the floor in front of it. "Wait here for a few, get those shoes off so Aunt Cass doesn't have a conniption."

The twins shivered. "K-kay."

"Ahuh…"

_Worth it…_

oooooooooo

Two days later, the twins woke up not feeling quite right.

Hideki winced rubbing his neck. He coughed trying to clear his throat. "Ngh…" He got up wrapping his blanket around himself as he went upstairs.

Hiro was awake as well trying not to make too much noise. He gave his twin a worried look and pointed to his own throat.

Hideki nodded as they both sighed. _We're gonna have to wake him up… Great… Here comes the lecture of; "I told you knuckleheads to put your coats on." Jooy._

But it was better than sitting around not feeling well.

It was just a matter of who was going to alert their big brother.

Hiro pointed to Hideki. Hideki shook his head quickly and pointed to Hiro with both hands to emphasize his point.

Hiro rolled his eyes getting up and going over to Tadashi. He shook him a little. "Dashi…" He croaked cringing at how hoarse his voice was.

Tadashi mumbled a bit before he opened his eyes. "Hiro…? What's goin' on?"

"Throat… Hurts…" Hiro sighed. "Deki too…"

Tadashi frowned concern coming to his eyes. "Alright, let's take a look… Go sit down, you too Deki."

He didn't want to activate Baymax if he didn't have to, but part of him was concerned. Issues with the airway was common in allergic reactions, especially nut allergies. He grabbed his penlight and dug into his night stand retrieving two epipens. There was a warning given by Hiro's allergist when he was diagnosed that it was possible for Hideki to develop it one day as well. If this was that time he'd rather be ready.

Tadashi went over to the two. "When did this start?"

"This morning." Hideki croaked lowering his head. "Don't feel so good…"

"What he said." Hiro mumbled.

Tadashi sighed shaking his head. "Open up…"

He was silently grateful for all the medical research he had to do for Baymax's programming as he took a look in both their throats cringing at how red they were. At least it looked like their airways weren't affected. "Eat anything with nuts?"

"No…"

"Nope."

"Good... " _Still… I'd feel better if… _ He looked over to where Baymax's case was. "Ow!"

The twins groaned as the healthcare companion was activated. Hiro gave Tadashi an annoyed look while Hideki laid back on Hiro's bed just wanting to go back to sleep. "Really?" He hissed. "You sick your robot on us?"

"Throw me a bone eh?" Tadashi gave Hiro a worried look as Baymax waddled over to the brothers.

"I heard a sound of distress.. What seems to be the trouble?"

"It's the twins… Their having some problems with their throats, I took a look and their pretty red but could you scan them please? I'd feel a lot better knowing this wasn't the start of something worse.." Tadashi asked.

Baymax nodded before scanning the boys. "Scanning for illness now… Scan complete." Baymax's optics narrowed as he went through his database matching up their symptoms. "Diagnosis: Laryngitis. Recommended treatments include: Resting one's voice, fluids, increased amount of sleep at night."

The twins looked to each other with a look of horror.

"Well…" Tadashi shook his head. "Guess you two should've listened to me after all."

The boys both facepalmed. This was going to be a long week.

oooooooooooo

It was decided to make it easier on both the twins and Tadashi that the eldest Hamada would stay in Hideki's room while Hideki took up Tadashi's side of the shared room.

Neither twin liked this, due to being cooped up and unable to voice protests. But it was better than having Tadashi going up and down the stairs all day along with Baymax to keep them from overdoing it.

Hiro held up a piece of paper for his twin to see. "THIS SUCKS." It read in bold.

Hideki jotted down something before holding his own makeshift sign up. "NO TALKING = TORTURE"

"CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT."

Hiro laid back sighing as he tried to think of something, anything to alleviate the on going boredom… And the temptation to speak.

…_. Wait a sec… _ He grabbed his phone texting Hideki.

**Bro does Nii-san still have a crud ton of poster board?**

Hideki looked and texted back that yes, there was plenty.

**Bring it to me.**

It was awhile before anyone came to check on the twins as there wasn't much trouble to get into for them.

Little did they know.

ooo

Tadashi quietly crept up the stairs hoping to find his little brothers asleep, or even just on the computer watching movies. Anything other then getting into trouble.

Instead he found them staring at him with blank looks.

"... Hey guys?"

Hiro pulled out from under his blanket a sign.

"**WE HAVE BEEN INVADED BY THE NERD KING."**

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Cute. You see what your twin is doing Deki-...Deki?"

"**I'm here to watch Netflix and Chew Bubble Gum. But all I have are stupid cough drops."**

Hideki smirked as Tadashi facepalmed.

"So sign games… Great… How're you feeling at least? Need me to get Bay-"

There was two signs whipped out.

Both saying the same thing as Tadashi felt his eye twitch.

"**EIGHT." **Both signs read with little drawings of each twin flopped over under the number with X's for eyes.

_Why…? WHY EIGHT? SERIOUSLY, WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY EIGHT!?_

The twins just grinned at their older brother as Tadashi gave them unimpressed looks. "Alright guess you two don't want ice cream-"

New signs whipped out:

"**PLEASE?PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?"**

"**Chocolate?" **

"You know eventually this sign this is gonna end right?" Tadashi commented as he headed back downstairs. "You can't keep this up forever!"

Hiro whipped out his phone sending a message to Hideki.

**How long do you think we can fake being sick after y'know getting better?**

Hideki hummed in thought wincing as the action caused his throat to act up. Dunno, if it goes on for too long Dashi'll sick Baymax on us again.

**Good point. Shall we text him at every opportunity possible?**

I don't wanna die yet. You do it, it's your head on the line.

As it was Hiro was dead set on faking it, until the game got old. Hideki not wanting Hiro to be in it alone, muddled through.

They were managing pretty well for a week and a half until they were about to run out of signs.

"Deki we gotta do somethin'." Hiro whispered after he went over to Tadashi-Currently Hideki's side of the room. "Somethin' to really drive Tadashi nuts."

"That somethin' is gonna wind up with us sleeping with the fishes." Hideki responded looking up from his book.

"You read too much Shusterman." Hiro muttered but smirked as he eyed the bell on the night stand. The bell that had Tadashi going up and down the stairs for the last week.

Hiro went over to it, lifting it up. He shoved it into his twin's hands.

Hideki looked at it as if it was a bomb. "Hiro… This isn't a good idea…"

"Just ring it. Make it count." He hurried back to his bed grabbing a sign.

Hideki sighed and rang it, until Tadashi came hurrying up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"**WE'RE BORED." **Hiro's sign read.

Tadashi sighed raising an eyebrow. "And? What do you want me to do about it?"

Hiro flipped it. "**Do something funny, entertain us."**

Tadashi glanced around noting the large pile of homework on Hiro's desk. Both the twins homework for the last two weeks. _Have they even done any of it? Their gonna fall behind… _

"How vague." He commented.

Hideki sighed holding up another: "**We've done everything. There's nothing to do."**

Tadashi frowned raising an eyebrow before smirking as he got an idea. He went over to his side of the room grabbing his old director board and a piece of chalk writing down something.

The twins looked to each other curious before looking to their brother.

Tadashi grinned and held it up.

"You should be studying!" It read.

The twins both gasped. "NOOOO!" Hiro yelled dropping his sign.

Hideki flopped back. "No! Not that!"

It was too late as they realized they spoke. Tadashi was wearing a smirk of triumph. "So you can talk."

"Um… Uh…" Hiro stammered.

Hideki feeling guilty pointed to Hiro. "He made me do it."

"Hey!"

Tadashi just laughed throwing his head back. "You two are so busted!" He snickered.

The twins had the decency to look embarrassed at least. Hideki lowered his head while Hiro looked to the wall finding Tadashi's poster about a local medical conference VERY interesting all of a sudden. "Sorry…" They both mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"We're sorry... "

Tadashi shook his head he was trying hard to be firm but it was just so hard not to laugh at this whole situation. "You two were so dismayed at not being able to talk… So you decided to pretend muteness?"

"Well… We thought it'd work." Hiro shrugged.

"It did… But remember, big brother knows things." Tadashi went over to Hiro ruffling his hair. He looked over to Hideki as he hummed in thought. "But you two know I have to come up with a conscequence…"

They both cringed. "What?" Hiro asked as Hideki looked nervous.

Tadashi straightened up giving them both a firm look. "For you." He pointed to Hiro. "No gummy bears."

Hiro gasped. "NO!"

"Oh yes." He turned to Hideki. "And for you… No chocolate."

Hideki put a hand over his heart. "You really know how to hurt me Nii-san."

Tadashi chuckled shaking his head. "Sorry just how the dice rolls."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "We did get you good at least right?"

"For awhile yes, but remember… Big brother knows things. I've known you two since mom was putting you in pink-"

"AHH!" The twins covered their ears. "NOT LISTENING!"

"La la la la I can't hear you, I'm not listening!"

Tadashi just snickered. His little brothers really were just too much sometimes.

After a moment Hideki looked to Tadashi. "Are we cool?"

"Of course…"

"What else is coming our way?" Hiro asked.

"I'd say no candy for a month-"

"A MONTH?!"

"Yep, a month is punishment enough."

Hideki sighed getting out of bed. "Least one good thing comes out of this." He started as he went about to collecting his own homework.

"What?" Hiro drawled.

"I can have my room back!" He chirped before looking to Tadashi. "And I got homework to do anyway."

Tadashi grinned. "Do ya now?"

"Ahuh… Hard stuff… If only I had a super cool…. Super smart… Way awesome big brother to help me with some of it…" Hideki gave Tadashi a puppy eyed look.

Tadashi ruffled his hair. "I'll help ya Hideki…"

"... Me too?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"Of course, grab your work!"

The twins got to work making themselves comfortable on Hiro's bed as Tadashi started working with them.

Even with their tricks and shenanigans… He still wanted to see them happy.

And it was hard to be mad at them for a trick he pulled once himself when he was younger.

_Man was mom mad…_

"Hey Dashi-nii?"

"Yeah Deki?"

"... Love you."

Tadashi smiled ruffling both his brothers hair. "Love you too… Both of you."

_Just a day in the life of the Hamada's._

ooooo

A few weeks later Hiro was procrastinating as he was working on upgrades to his armor, while Hideki was reading nearby.

His computer promptly switched as he yelped. "HEY!" He tried to bring back up his file but instead found an all too familiar sight.

Tadashi grinning at a camera holding his director board.

"**YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING!"**


	8. Remnents

It usually was Hiro. He was usually the one to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Screaming, thrashing… Anything to get away, to hit the ground running. Then Tadashi or Baymax would catch him before he could hit his head on the floor and remind him it was just a dream.

It was rare for Hideki to wake up screaming but it didn't mean he didn't have nightmares.

"_Tadashi wake up… Tadashi help… It hurts Tadashi! TADASHI PLEASE!"_

Hideki shot up with a gasp looking around him as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't in the fire, he was back in his bedroom. The same purple walls, the same black ceiling. The same posters and photographs hung on the wall. Hideki brought a hand to his face finding his face was wet. He had been crying in his sleep and didn't even know it.

The teen shuddered curling up on himself. There was one downside to being the one with his own room.

He always woke up alone. If Hiro was having trouble, Tadashi was right there. He had someone instantly.

Instead Hideki always woke up alone.

He hated that. The boy sighed as he got up shivering a bit before he trudged on, heading up the stairs.

He was as quiet as he could not wanting to wake his brothers up. Hiro was fast asleep lying on his stomach, snoring a bit. Tadashi's side of the room was closed off.

Hideki was torn however as he looked between the two. His twin, or his older brother. He didn't want to wake HIro up… But he knew Tadashi, had a long day the day before.

The younger twin wrapped his arms around himself. He closed his eyes and just walked until he felt his hand hit the divider. He opened his eyes moving it aside before closing it again.

Tadashi was down for the count, quiet but appearing content.

Hideki felt guilty but he didn't want to be alone. He went over to his brother's side shaking his shoulder. "Tadashi." He whispered.

Tadashi mumbled something.

"Tadashi…" Hideki's tone turned urgent. "Please wake up…"

"Hmm…?" Tadashi yawned as he opened his eyes looking to his little brother. "Hideki…?" He mumbled.

The boy nodded quickly . Tadashi rubbed an eye sitting up. "What's up? It's…" He glanced at his alarm clock. "Three thirty five AM… You should be in bed, you have your swim meet tomorrow…"

"I don't wanna…" Hideki whispered lowering his gaze.

Tadashi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I… I had a bad dream… It was hot… And everything was hurting… And you weren't helping me…" Hideki closed his eyes trying not to let it show how upset it had made him but a few tears escaped regardless. "I kept calling out but you weren't there…"

Tadashi grew concerned as he brought his little brother into his arms. "Hey, hey… It was just a bad dream…"

"But it really happened… We were almost burned alive…" Hideki mumbled shoulders quivering. He kept trying to tell himself to not cry. That he was fourteen and too old to do that anymore… But it was a failing battle.

Tadashi brought him close, cradling him in his arms. "Shh… Shhh…. We lived… And I wasn't going to let you die…"

Hideki sniffled burying his face in Tadashi's nightshirt as he sobbed quietly. "And you almost did!" He whimpered.

Tadashi rubbed Hideki's back trying to calm him down. "But I didn't… It's alright Hideki… I'm here… Nii-san's here…"

Hideki sniffled trying to relax. He opened his mouth to speak but instead a sob escaped him.

"Oh, oh Hideki…." Tadashi murmured. He kept him close trying to think of something that might work. _Wait…. _ He cleared his throat. "Brothers my dear brothers I'll be by your sides… Through raine and through fire… Nii-san will be here, to chase away the nightmares and bring in the dreams…" Tadashi sang softly as Hideki slumped against him.

The boy was quiet listening to the sound of his brother's voice. A song he thought he would never hear again after the fire. "And when I'm away, I always will know, that when I return home there you will be… Waiting for me…"

Hideki looked up at Tadashi and smiled hugging him tightly. "Thanks Nii-san…"

"Anytime Hideki…" Tadashi kissed his forehead. "Anything for you and Hiro."

Hideki nuzzled before letting out a yawn. "Not… Sleepy…"

"I'd say you are…" Tadashi chuckled making room as Hideki curled up beside him. The eldest bringing an arm around Hideki keeping him close. "Try to get some rest… You got a long day tomorrow…"

"Right… Swim time…" Hideki closed his eyes smiling at the thought. "Just me and the water…"

Tadashi smiled softly bringing his blanket up over him. "That's right… And me and Hiro will be there cheering you on."

"Can't…" Hideki yawned shifting a little… Taking up most of the pillow. "Wait…"

"You'll do great…" Tadashi whispered falling quiet as Hideki drifted off to sleep. He waited until he was sure his little brother was out before laying his own head back down…

And realizing that maybe he needed to keep an extra pillow on standby in case of little brothers hogging his pillow.

_But he's resting… That's all that matters…_

_I'll protect you Hideki… Big brother's job… Protect you and Hiro no matter what..._


	9. Upgrades Take two!

Upgrades

"Uuuugh…."

Hiro looked to his elder brother as he walked up the stairs. Tadashi looked tired as he flung off his visitor's pass for the local hospital. "What happened now?"

"The kids think Baymax isn't funny…" Tadashi grumbled flopping onto his brother's bed.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "I think he's fine the way he is. What's not funny?"

"The kids in the pediatric ward didn't get his jokes…"

"Wait were these YOUR lame jokes?"

"Asking why a pathogen is crossing the blood stream is a perfectly acceptable joke!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "No wonder." He muttered. "What else?"

Tadashi was quiet turning a bit red.

"... What. Else?"

"... They wanted him to laugh and I had to explain that he couldn't… And that he couldn't well… Sing…"

"... They wanted him to… Sing?"

"Well their sick kids… They wanted lullabies and stuff… So I had to step in…" Tadashi shoved his hat further down on his head.

Hiro just smirked rolling his eyes as he went back to his book.

Tadashi looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Hey… Where's Hideki?"

"He's swimming today remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Tadashi sighed. "Alright guess either I'll have to deal with Baymax not being as perfect as I thought-"

"Oooor you could let me tinker with him." Hiro interrupted.

Tadashi gave him a mortified look. "NO!"

"Oh come on! Don't be such a wuss!"

"N.O the answer is NO!"

"What could I possibly do to him!?"

"... Karate, armor, rockets-"

"You approved of all."

Tadashi shook his head. "I'll think of something torture your own robots Dr. Hirostine."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Mark my words your robot will be mine."

"... Are you reading Twilight?"

"SHUT UP."

oooooooooooo

It was nice to be home. He loved the pool, loved how it felt to tread water… But nothing was like being in your own house, able to relax after a long day.

Hideki yawned a bit stretching as he made his way up to his family's apartment. He usually called out his presence, but right now he was content to enjoy the quiet.

_Wonder what Dashi-nii and Hiro-nii were up to today… I can't wait to hear how it went with that pediatric trial run that Tadashi was going to. And Hiro-nii promised he wouldn't spoil that book he's been reading._

Hideki dropped his backpack once he reached the upper level. Mochi yawned from where the cat lay as the calico went over to him rubbing up against his leg. "Hi Hairy baby…" Hideki knelt down petting him. "How's my baby doing?"

"Meeew~" Mochi nuzzled the boy's hand purring.

"Been a good boy?"

"Mew!"

"Awesome…" Hideki picked him up giving him a nuzzle. "C'mon let's go find one of my nii-san's…"

Mochi just purred as Hideki carried him content to be where he was.

"Hello?" Hideki called quietly as he made his way up the stairs.

Tadashi looked over from his side of the room. "Hey you, about time. How'd swimming go?"

Hideki set Mochi down on Tadashi's bed the teen sitting near the cat. "How do you think? I killed it!" He cheered pumping a fist into the air.

Tadashi chuckled ruffling his hair. "That's my Otouto. Way to go Hideki."

The boy chuckled trying to smooth his hair down a bit. "Thanks Tadashi… How was your day?"

"... The kids had "problems" with Baymax…" He mumbled. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Hideki frowned and got up hugging him. "Aw… I'm sorry…"

Tadashi hugged him back. "Don't be… I guess if I was marketing him as something to be put in Pediatrics I should've thought about… Other details…"

"Dashi…."

"It's fine... "

"What happened!?"

"... They thought his humor was lame…"

"... But Baymax has dry humor."

"Right?"

Hideki shook his head. "What else?"

Tadashi muttered something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"... He can't… Sing."

Hideki was silent before shaking his head. "It'll be okay bro…."

"Thanks… I got some idea's to work out so... "

"I get it…" Hideki went down to the garage hoping to find his twin.

Instead of just Hiro, he found Hiro sitting in front of Baymax. Hideki blinked. "What's wrong? You sick?"

Hiro looked over grinning. "Nope! But Baymax is gonna be even more awesome."

"Hiro has upgraded me to… Laugh and… Sing." Baymax held up a finger as he informed Hideki of this. He seemed… Oddly pleased. "This will make me a better healthcare companion."

Hideki crossed his arms as he cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Really? We're gonna really do this?"

"Tadashi was really bugged…" Hiro shrugged before turning to Baymax. "Alright let's see it. Show Hideki your stuff."

Baymax turned to Hideki. "Please perform something… Silly."

Hideki tilted his head. "Um… Alright… Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?"

"To get to the other side!"

Hiro facepalmed… But Baymax started laughing however it sounded forced… And after a few minutes quite eerie.

The boys looked to one another with mortified looks.

"Tadashi is gonna KILL you!"

ooooooooooo

Hours later and they were still trying to keep Baymax from demonstrating his new upgrades to his creator directly.

"Hey guys? I kind of need Baymax, Aunt Cass cut her hand while-" Tadashi stopped short seeing the twins holding on for dear life to Baymax's legs trying to keep the bot from leaving the garage. "... What's going on here?"

"Uh…" Hiro couldn't think for once in his life of a decent response.

Hideki bit his tongue to keep the truth from just spurting out. He felt guilty even if this was not his fault. He was still an accessory.

"Hiro has taught me how to laugh." Baymax informed Tadashi happily optics half closing.

Tadashi blinked before looking to the eldest of the twins. "He what now?"

Hiro and Hideki stood up dusting themselves off. "He did." Hideki nodded quickly.

Hiro gave his twin a look of murder before looking to Tadashi. "I… Did… Um.. And… How to sing...Ish."

"...Singish?" Tadashi crossed his arms. "... Alright we'll go over these later. Baymax got a patient."

"Coming."

Baymax and Tadashi headed off as the twins deflated.

"We are so dead."

"We? You mean ME."

"Oh no, we got down we go down together!"

It was quiet as they waited for their brother to come back.

He didn't…

But his voice carried.

"**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"... You go up there." Hiro shoved Hideki a bit towards the door.

"Oh no." Hideki got behind him all vows of going down together mentally taken back as he shoved Hiro towards them. "He's YOUR brother."

"**GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

"Oh no. He's YOUR brother."

They sighed and both went upstairs.

"Yes Nii-san?" They asked in unison keeping their best innocent looks.

Tadashi wasn't impressed as he pointed to Baymax… While Cass was trying her best to stop laughing. "What… Is with that laugh? It's CREEPY!"

"I love it!"

"Aunt Cass you're not helping!"

"So there's some bugs to work out." Hiro shrugged. "He can at least sing...Ish."

"...Ish?" Tadashi thought he might regret it but.. If he went to the trouble of it over what had been said earlier… "Alright let's hear it. Baymax… Sing."

Baymax turned to his creator before…

"Do yoo-uu-u want to build a snowMAN come ON let's GO and PLAY. I NEVER see YOU anyMORE-"

As it continued they all clamped their hands over their ears. While the function was there… It was evident that Baymax couldn't stay on key. At all.

"Alright, alright satisfied with the song!" Hiro yelled over the noise as Baymax fell quiet.

"... Are you satisfied with your-"

"Yes!" All four Hamada's chorused as Baymax waddled off to find his charger.

"... Hiro?" Tadashi started.

"Yes?"

"... Get rid of those upgrades… But add at least recordings of MASCULINE versions of those songs…"

Hiro saluted.

"I'll help." Hideki volunteered.

The twins looked to each other and grinned before running off.

"Ah they grow up so fast." Cass sighed feeling nostalgic for when the boys were little still.

"Yeah… Fast." Tadashi murmured.

_Peace? What's PEACE? That NEVER happens here._

ooooooo

A/N: Hey guys Storm here. Just wanted to give a shout out to all of my awesome readers, you guys make me so happy! It means a lot to hear that you like the concept Mirror Image presented and it's SO much fun writing these stories about the twins and Tadashi. I also wanna give a shout out to a couple of other writers here.

First up is my buddy Sonatawind the writer of the Immortals Series, she's got some really fun stuff going on, including a new story called Old Friends, check it out when you can it's a really fun story. She also has a Big Hero 6 Ask the Characters thing over on her deviantART page Aileen-Rose, so go there if you wanna have some fun and ask some questions just keep it clean guys. Hideki's featured there too since we got three story worlds featured, Mirror Image, From the Ashes and Immortal 7. So go to her pages if you want some supernatural and superhero fun!

Next up is Adazula, I haven't read much of her work but it has come to my attention that she has a twin fict too called Big Hero 7 and she's put a lot of time into it, there's also a little Christmas story she wrote for it that's also on her profile. Just spreading the Hamada twin love here, so if you guys can check her out that would be awesome too.

Thanks for reading this kind of long note and have a happy week. More stories to come soon I promise.


	10. The Printer Incident

The Printer Incident

There was some thing's the Hamada twins would cling to for dear life and heaven help anyone who tried to get them to give up.

Their clothes. They would NEVER switch clothes unless they REALLY wanted to bug the heck out of their aunt and brother. It lead into the "Matchy" clause.

Their computers. Hiro had things he didn't want anyone to see. Hideki didn't want anyone to know he had a list of his passwords taped to the back of the screen.

Their rooms in general. Even if Hiro shared a room, it was clear who's space it was and which twin called it his. They may bunked with each other at times, or hung out there but it was Hiro's space. Not to be switched or crossed.

Hideki was the same with his room. He liked having his own space, where he could put his things and keep them organized.

But everything else… Was fair game.

"HEY HIRO!"

Tadashi jumped hearing Hideki's voice as his pen skidded… Marking up his robotics design. "Uuuugh!"

_This healthcare bot is never gonna get finished as long as twin thirteen year olds are in this house… _

"What?!"

Hideki skidded to a halt and held up a book grinning. "Trade ya Unsouled for Everlost."

Hiro looked at the book in question before reaching over to his night stand and grabbing the title requested. "Deal."

They traded before parting ways as Hideki bolted down the stairs.

"You two would trade your souls if it meant candy robots and books." Tadashi remarked peering around to see Hiro making himself comfortable.

"Says the single nerd who can't get a girlfriend." Hiro smirked.

"Why you…" Tadashi grabbed an eraser using a ruler to flick it at Hiro smirking when it hit him.

"HEY!"

oooooooooo

"HIDEKI!"

The teen jumped nearly getting what he was mixing all over himself as Hiro ran over to him. "What?" He asked as he went back to whipping the bowl of heavy cream in front of him.

"I'll trade ya some gummy bears for chocolate."

"Pass. Unfair trade by rule of chocolate is better." Hideki responded as he whisked faster a bit flying up and hitting the younger twin on the cheek.

"There is no Hamada trade rulebook!"

"Actually the trade rule is IN our brotherly book of rules. Rule 55, Any and All Trades Must Be Fair in order of WHO is the trader and who is the tradee. Therefor… Your gummy is no good here."

Hiro hmph'd crossing his arms. "You hog all the chocolate!"

Hideki just smiled innocently. "And you hogged the TV earlier."

Hiro rolled his eyes before eying the now whipped cream as Hideki set it aside to retrieve something else. He waited before moving to take a taste.

WHACK!

"OW!" He retracted his hand to see his twin holding a wooden spoon. "That was SO not fair!"

"Totally. Go. Before I use it again."

Hiro took off proclaiming that he would take Hideki's chocolate stash.

"Yeah, yeah over Tadashi's dead body." Hideki scoffed to himself.

"Hey Hideki sweetie is that chocolate mousse ready yet!?"

"ALMOST AUNT CASS!"

He started mixing faster adding in the melted chocolate. _Not like he's gonna try to up the ante._

oooooooooo

"Hiro why don't you just leave Hideki alone? So he didn't wanna trade. Big whoop."

"Oh no that was a perfectly acceptable trade!" Hiro muttered as he flipped through a beaten and worn notebook that had over 400 entries in it…. Over 400 Hamada Brothers Rules. "... Great there's no rules about what constitutes a fair trade."

"Why don't you just TALK to him?"

"I have to find a better trade!"

"Hey I have an idea put this much energy into some college entry exams!"

Hiro gave Tadashi a look of doom before turning back to the rulebook. "Go back to nerd school."

Tadashi shook his head as he finished gathering up his things. "Already doing that. Try not to burn the house down."

"Noted."

Tadashi made his way downstairs and found Hideki sitting in the living room playing with Mochi. The longer haired boy had a content look in his eyes as he had Mochi try to catch a string. "C'mon Mochi you almost got it."

"Mew!"

"Hey Hideki… Just let Hiro have this way this once. Please."

"No. Rule 55 bro. Rule 55."

_And there it is….._

Tadashi sighed. "Alright try not to kill each other while I'm gone…"

"Noted."

_And now their sounding exactly alike…. I swear this trade thing is getting old…._

He headed out to test his robotics project… For the 75th time.

Inside the twins were separated but aware of the other.

It was quiet as Hiro quietly crept down the stairs armed with his trusty super soaker. Years of prank wars with Tadashi and Hideki taught him to be prepared.

Especially if your brother was a sitting duck.

_One… Two… _

Hiro took aim smirking. Hideki didn't even notice as Hiro pulled the trigger. Only yelping as the cold water hit him in the back of the neck. "HEY!"

Hiro laughed before taking off. "This is war dear brother!"

"WHY YOU!" Hideki jumped up giving chase. "THOSE GUMMY BEARS WERE NOT A GOOD TRADE! LEAVE IT ALONE!"

"Oh no! Rule 59! Revenge is acceptable as long as deadly forces aren't used!"

"Grrr!"

The chase continued for several minutes until they were in the shared room Hideki trying to take the watergun from his twin. "Give it here! Mine's busted!"

"How about no!?" Hiro nudged him harder than he intended as Hideki stumbled into Tadashi's desk. Hiro cringed feeling guilty. "Sorry didn't mean to-"

THUD!

Both twins looked to see what had been knocked over all thoughts of revenge forgotten as… They saw Tadashi's printer on the ground. A few parts broken off. "... Oh my gosh we're so dead!"

"Truce?"

"Truce!"

Hiro dropped the water gun going over and setting the printer back on the desk looking it over. Hideki gulped. "Will it live?"

"It's dead bro. Internal parts came loose, parts that let's face it no one here can or wants to fix… So… Yeah. We're doomed." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Petty revenge was not worth that."

Hideki sighed shaking his head. _This is not gonna end well… But he's not going down… _ "Who was the one who rammed into the desk?"

"You but-"

"Then it's my fault. Let's just junk this thing before Tadashi gets home!"

"Right!"

Now Tadashi had a small mystery to solve.

When he had left the house, his printer was still on his desk.

As he was heading around to the garage to get some things before heading in, he saw his printer, the one he had stuck a San Fransokyo Ninja's sticker to, in the dumpster.

There was two thirteen year olds who had been going at it upstairs.

_And I know exactly which one probably did it… _ "Hey guys!" He called as he went up the stairs acting like nothing was wrong. "I'm home!"

"Uh… Hey bro."

"Sup?"

Tadashi found his brothers sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing video games but he could tell something wasn't right. They were sitting too stiffly, Hiro was losing and not trying to even fight back.

"So… I have a question for you guys…" Tadashi turned off the tv as the twins gulped.

"S-sure Nii-san!" Hiro replied far too quickly.

"Y-yeah!"

Tadashi crossed his arms. "Who's responsible for the printer?"

Hiro felt guilty but Hideki stood up before he could give himself up as partly responsible. "My fault, I was being an idiot and knocked it over. Sorry…"

…_. That's.. A first. Not the first time they busted something of mine but the first time Hideki was sole grave digger… _

… _I don't know if I want to know if that's even what really happened… _ Tadashi fixed them a stern look before sighing. "I have a lot of things I had to print out before my presentation… Now I have to find another one… Not just that but… I thought you guys were going to just give up the petty revenge schemes."

"I'm sorry bro… Is there anything I can do to make it up?" Hideki lowered his head a little giving Tadashi a guilty look.

Tadashi shook his head before a thought came to him.

_Weell… I do need help with my robot…. _ "You know what… You got a deal… I need some help at SFIT in a few days… You up for some science?"

Any thoughts of taking the blame left Hiro's mind as he gave his twin a truly mortified look. "You're gonna make him your nerd school assistant!?"

"You wanna help?"

"...Nope! Have fun Hideki!"

Hideki shook his head and sighed a bit. "I'll do it… Besides… I wanted more one on one time anyway…"

"Then we have a deal."

_Why do I have a weird feeling about this?_


	11. Taco

Taco

"I'm hungry…." Hideki sighed looking over to where his twin brother was. Both Hamadas were in Hideki's room and lounging on his bed reading. Hiro had his kindle propped up on it's side so he didn't have to get up if he didn't have to. Hideki was holding a hardback of Unwind.

"I am too... " Hiro hummed in thought. "What are you hungry for?"

"... Is Tada-nii still home?"

"Last I heard he was."

Hideki just smirked. "I'm in the mood for tacos."

"And I know just how to get them." Hiro smirked back.

ooooooooooooooo

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Ow!"

Hiro watched as his elder brother's robotics project waddled into view blinking at Hideki.

"I heard a sound of distress."

"GRAB HIM!"

"... I have some concerns."

The twins advanced on the robot as Hiro produced what Baymax had learned to dread when it came to the Hamada twins.

A chip… With a sticker that had a taco on it. "Aw come on Baymax… Don't you wanna help us?" Hiro asked with mock sweetness.

"I am a personal healthcare companion.. Not a toy." Baymax tried to reason with his charges if he could he would be experiencing terror.

The twins just wore matching evil grins.

"Oh no."

oooooooooooooo

Tadashi was aware there was a loud THUD coming from downstairs. He had opted to pretend he never heard it given Baymax had waddled downstairs to check on the twins after hearing Hideki call out.

_Guess they still need him after all…. Glad I didn't give up…_

_They've been so quiet lately. Maybe I should get them a treat… _ Tadashi paused in jotting down notes for his chemistry class as he pondered the sudden silence.

…_. Why do I feel dread?_

It was still quiet, just Hiro and Hideki laughing as Tadashi shrugged it off. He went back to his homework humming a bit to himself.

He was focused.. He didn't hear the boys creep up the stairs, but he was aware of the distinct "squeak" Baymax's feet made on the floor. "Everything alright boys?"

"Oh yeah everything's fine!" Hideki chirped glad Tadashi's divider was drawn shut this time. "Totally fine, right Hiro-nii?"

"Yep!"

… _Why do I feel a chill? Probably just the window…._ He thought before he went back to his work.

The twins were quiet before starting to hum. It started to get louder.

"It's raining tacos! From out of the sky! Tacos! No need to ask why!"

"Just open your mouth and close your eyes! It's raining tacos!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes and tried to tune it out. Just the twins being goofy he assured himself. Surely it didn't involve him. The power of denial was his greatest ally at this moment.

"It's raining tacos! Out in the street!" Hideki had taken to jumping on Hiro's bed. "Tacos! All you can eat!"

Hiro slid the divider open. "Lettuce and shells! Cheese and meat! It's raining tacos!"

Tadashi shook his head. _Ignore it, ignore it, c'mon Dashi you can do it . Tune them out. Don't let it get stuck in your head! _

This continued for awhile before the twins looked to each other. "Release the robot!" Hideki called.

"Wait what!?"

Baymax held up a finger. "Shell, meat, lettuce, cheese, shell meat, lettuce cheese, shell meat, cheese-" He twitched several times. "Cheese, cheese, cheese."

He kept repeating this as the brothers looked on, Tadashi horrified, Hiro confused and Hideki… Just plain amused as he tried not to laugh.

"What did you two DO!?"

"We wanted tacos." Hiro deadpanned.

Tadashi groaned laying his head on his desk. "You couldn't have just ASKED?"

The twins gave him similar deadpan looks.

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Tadashi looked to them as Baymax popped out the chip in question seeming to deflate a bit in relief. "... What is that?" He got up and looked at it. "... Guuuuuuys!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Hiro yelled grabbing his twin and bolting for it down the stairs as Tadashi gave chase.

"Does this mean no tacos!?"

"GET BACK HERE!"


	12. Wake Up

Wake up

Hideki Hamada at age five had been a cryer. His whole life crying was part of his response to stress, or bad news… Or at age fourteen getting arrested.

But at age five… It had been especially bad.

Hiro could still remember it…

"_IT HURTS!" Hideki screamed holding his leg, it wasn't anything life threatening… Just a really bad scrape but the twins were by themselves, Tadashi was upstairs doing homework and Aunt Cass was busy. Hiro would've felt bad either way to ask either one._

_But Hideki still needed someone. "I-I'll get the first aid kit!"_

But Hideki's voice was still a powerful one. Even as he flew through the city calling out orders for their team. There was still a criminal to catch, someone to stop before they made their city a hell with a view.

Hiro narrowed his eyes speeding up as he caught up with his brother. "You wanna twin it to win it?" He called over his comm link.

"You know it." Hideki smirked across the ways before they parted.

"_Here Otouto, I'm here… I got you…"_

"_Hiro-nii…" Hideki whimpered eyes welled up with tears as Hiro knelt in front of his twin. The two were quiet as Hiro patched Hideki up, but the younger twin was still crying. _

"_H-Hideki… C'mon don't cry…"_

They all heard the scream before Hideki's comm buzzed out with static. Hiro felt panic surge through him as he blasted off towards where his brother had been, calling out orders for the team to meet him there.

"Please be okay, please be okay.." He murmured looking around, scanning for his brother. Hideki's small horde of microbots were strewn around, if not for the color, Hiro would've thought it was blood.

Or, he thought grimly as he landed breaking into a sprint towards a prone form… A prone form in armor mirroring his. He wouldn't wonder because of all the real blood surrounding the form in question.

"Hideki! HIDEKI!" Hiro knelt in front of his twin, bringing him into his arms. He looked Hideki over cursing quietly as he realized what had happened… Hideki had been stabbed in the side of the chest through a weak point in his armor. He was bleeding heavily and barely conscious.

"H-Hiro...Nii…" The boy mumbled looking up at his brother, as Hiro got his helmet off of him. He felt chilled seeing his twin in such bad shape. "It hurts…"

"_IT HURTS!"_

"Shh… I'm here Otouto… Hiro-nii's here…" Hiro whispered. "We're gonna get you better…"

"It hurts…" Hideki whimpered. "Make it stop…"

Hiro was aware of four other figures arriving hearing the gasps at seeing the twins the way they were.

"Hideki!?"

Hiro tried to keep a tight grip on his brother as the others looked him over. He was faintly aware of Wasabi contacting 911. Honey came into view as she took Hideki's free hand.

"Hey, Hideki… Can you hear me?"

"C'mon kid talk…"

Hideki squeezed Honey's hand closing his eyes. "Hng… I can't breathe too good…"

_Can't breathe right…!? … That's right… It didn't hit his heart… It couldn't have…_

_It hit his lung… _

_It had to… _ "Fred… Gogo… Find that sonofagun who did this…" Hiro hesitated before moving Hideki into Honey's arms as he picked up the fallen twin's helmet finding the scan he was looking for. "I'm sending his info to you guys. Hunt him down and make him pay."

"You got it."

"Right."

At this moment in time, Hiro wished Hideki was screaming. Wished he was just on the ground holding a scrape and crying for his big brothers to come help him. Not looking like death was waiting for him.

_Please…._

oooooooooooo

Now here he was sitting with the rest of his family in his civilian attire… Waiting…

Tadashi was pacing a grim look on his face. Cass was trying not to cry, reliving the nightmare she had to deal with the night of the showcase.

Hiro kept his head down, holding Baymax's case like a lifeline.

They hadn't heard anything since Hideki had been brought into the operating room to try to treat him.

_If he… No… When he gets out of there he'll need Baymax… And Tadashi…_

_Why couldn't I have protected him?_

Hiro closed his eyes biting his lip to keep from crying out… To keep from breaking.

Tadashi watched the light indicating the operation was commencing, feeling tears sting his own eyes. He almost lost Hideki once… He was hoping… Praying he wouldn't have to lose one of his little brothers for real.

_Come on Hideki… You may not be the strongest… But your a survivor… You've got your whole life ahead of you…. Please… Be okay… _

Cass got up from her seat squeezing his shoulder. "You three are the strongest boys I know… If Hideki can survive going into that… That vortex with Hiro…"

"Then he has a chance… I just… I hope it's enough…"

oooooooooooo

It had been two days since Hideki came out of the operating room. He hadn't woken up yet.

Tadashi and Cass took turns at his bedside, Hiro joining them. They knew he could hear them.

It just seemed he wasn't ready to wake up.

"Hey little bro…" Tadashi whispered taking the fourteen year old's hand in his. "It's me… Tadashi… Hoping you decide to wake up soon…"

Nothing but monitors met his ears. Hideki was pale, IV's in his left arm, wires over various parts of him. He wasn't on the oxygen mask anymore at least, he was breathing on his own. Tadashi frowned and reached into his pocket. "I brought ya something from home…" He pulled out the wrist band he had given Hideki so long ago, slipping it onto his right wrist. "Remember this? I gave it to you when we were having a day in... "

Tadashi closed his eyes remembering that afternoon. _Hideki had been only eight years old…_

_"You'll never get a chance to play with me!" Hideki wailed interrupting his big brother mid sentence._

_Tadashi frowned at his brothers outburst. "I play with you all the time knucklehead"_

_Hideki shook his head sadly "but Hiro's always here... You never play with just me!" Hideki exaggerated the "just me" part by pointing towards himself with both arms in an almost desperate manner._

_Everyone who knew Hideki knew that he loved and admired Hiro out of the galaxy and back. But this had nothing to do with that. It was simply Hideki wanting time alone with his big brother._

_After all, Hiro shared a room and a hobby with Tadashi. He had him for most of the day and all night. But Hideki had to struggle to find the little times in between._

_Tadashi sighed looking around the room one more time before reaching into the pile of mess and picking up the San Fransokyo Ninjas hat and wristband he wore all of the time._

_He put the hat on his head and then, to the younger brother's surprise, he pressed the wristband on Hideki's wrist._

_"You know what? forget it! I'll watch the game on T.V. tomorrow, and you can watch it with me." Tadashi said hugging his little brother._

_Hideki gasped, shaking his head "but you've been trying to get tickets to the game for years. You can't not go because of me!"_

_Tadashi smiled "oh yes I can! You know why? Because you're waaaay more important to me." He said as he tickled the younger boy who was still trapped in his arms from the hug._

"_There'll be other games, but right now I made a promise to you so I'm going to keep it."_

He sighed coming out of his trip down memory lane and squeezed his sibling's hand. He ran a hand over his eyes. "Hideki… You can't die on us okay? You have to wake up… Your vitals are a little weak but that's nothing for you… Okay?" He stood up leaning down kissing his forehead. "I'll be back… Gotta track down your twin… He misses you…"

Tadashi headed out looking around, Hiro HAD been standing outside refusing to come in. It had bothered the teen a lot to see his twin lying there. Seeing his own face looking pale and sickly. He felt guilty because they separated… And now his brother was like this.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called quietly before he spotted a familiar blue jacket as the teen leaned out an open window in the hallway.

Hiro looked to his brother tears in his eyes. "Don't make me go in there…"

"Hiro… Hideki is gonna be fine-"

"What if he isn't!?"

Tadashi sighed laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro he's been in worse-"

He was shocked when Hiro slapped his hand away. "You didn't see him being pulled out of a fire UNCONSCIOUS! I DIDN'T KNOW IF HE WAS ALIVE OR DEAD!"

Tadashi frowned feeling his heart break seeing the pain in Hiro's eyes. He sighed. "No but I was willing to give up my life if it meant my little brothers could live…"

Hiro lowered his gaze, sniffling, letting Tadashi pulled him into his arms. "Deki…"

"Shh…" Tadashi whispered stroking his hair trying to keep his own emotions in check. It was hard, he had to be strong. He was the eldest. "He's at the best place possible right now…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect him…" Hiro whispered hiding his face in Tadashi's shirt. "I failed him again…"

"Hiro… You did not fail anyone. You know what you did?" Tadashi looked around before leading Hiro to a private area. "You saved me… You and Hideki did that together. You saved Abigail… Krei… The city…. You kept at it and didn't give up…" He tilted his chin up. "You and Hideki are mirror images of each other yes… But your, your own people too. You looked after him in my place… And he loves you so much…"

Hiro lowered his gaze. "I love him too… I don't wanna lose him… Or you…"

"Your not going to lose us…. C'mon… Let's go say goodnight to him before we head out…"

"Okay…."

Tadashi put an arm around his shoulders, as he lead Hiro to Hideki's room… Both stopping short at what they saw.

He was tired, he looked like he was half asleep… But Hideki Hamada…

Was awake.

"Hiro-nii…?" He murmured. "Tada-nii…?"

They hurried over. "Oh my gosh…" Tadashi pulled him into a hug. "Look at you! Your awake!"

"Otouto…" Hiro laughed in relief hugging Hideki tightly, the younger twin letting out a yelp as both brothers backed off a bit. "Sorry, sorry."

"Don't hug me so hard…" Hideki rolled his eyes but smiled hugging Hiro nuzzling his twin.

Tadashi sighed in relief bringing both his brothers into his arms. "I was worried about you… We both were…"

"Sorry… How long have I been out…?" Hideki reached up rubbing his right eye, leaning against Tadashi still feeling out of it.

"Two days knucklehead…" Hiro shook his head but kept close to his brothers feeling like a weight had been lifted.

"...Daaang…"

"Yeah… But your okay now…" Tadashi smiled at the twins. "Together again."

"Hamada's forever."

"Til the end."

"_Your okay Hideki… It's okay…" Hiro kissed his twin's forehead as Hideki quieted hugging Hiro. _

"_Thanks Hiro… I love you…"_

"_Love you too…"_

They may not have been five anymore… But their bond was still strong.

And they were still together.


	13. Right between the eyes

Note: This takes place during Mirror Image, the night after the fire and then after the story when Tadashi's at home.

Right between the eyes.

_The warehouse was cold. It was cold and everything hurt so much. He struggled against his bonds, coughing hard his lungs trying to expel the smoke._

_The young man didn't remember much initially, until it all started to come back. His brothers putting on their best for the SFIT judges. Them getting in. Hideki worried about there not being an announcement._

_Hideki volunteering to clean up while he and Hiro talked._

_The fire alarm._

_Flames climbing high._

_Panic._

_**My baby brother….**_

_He remembered running through the flames. Calling out for him. For his brother._

_Only to see his teacher attacking Hideki. Trying to hurt him… Trying to KILL him._

_He remembered pulling him away… He remembered it all now._

_The beams had been snapped, burying the two under the rubble. And now he was here, alone, injured… Strapped to a gurney unable to move much besides his head. Tadashi growled coughing hard. _

"_Awake are we Mr. Hamada?"_

_The young man's head snapped to where the curtain opened up revealing his robotics teacher. Callaghan was smiling… But it wasn't the good natured one Tadashi was used to. It looked twisted some how. His eyes looking cold… Dead._

_**Hideki was right… His eyes are dead…**_

_Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "What do you want "Professor"?" He demanded using a mocking tone with the former title._

_Callaghan chuckled as he went to a table on the opposite side of Tadashi just out of view._

"_You're going to help me…. That's all I want… Your brother was so unwilling… Rather rude too. Did you teach him to behave that way?"_

_Tadashi growled breaking off into a coughing fit grimacing at the pain in his chest. "I taught them how to fight…. To defend themselves… I didn't think I'd have to teach them how to fight against their own tech…"_

_Callaghan looked to his former student with a glare that sent chills down Tadashi's spine. "Your brothers had potential Mr. Hamada… But you'll have to do… You're much stronger than they are psychically anyway…" He went to Tadashi holding two things in his hands._

_A long syringe filled with a thick liquid that Tadashi couldn't identify… And a silver headband. One he knew all too well._

_He knew it because the previous night, his brothers had been wearing them. "W-what… What are you gonna do to me…?" His eyes were wide in horror, as he struggled trying to find some way to get lose._

_He couldn't escape, the headband was placed on him as his body was forced to become still. _

"_Now Yokai…. You work for me."_

_**NO.**_

_**NO!**_

"NO!"

Tadashi sat up in bed gasping, his heart racing as he looked around his room. It was the same room he knew since he was nine. The same divider, the same bed he had gone to sleep in.

He could hear Hiro mumbling about bot fighting and gummy bears in his sleep on the other side.

_This is real. This is real…. I'm safe…. _ He thought bringing a hand to his head trying to keep the tears threatening to escape in.

The twins weren't the only ones who suffered night terrors. But it pained him to think about putting that pressure on them.

He never forgot what happened to him. He never could. Knowing he was going to be used as someone's puppet… As a tool meant to destroy.

_And I almost killed them… He tried to make me kill them… _

Tadashi sighed shakily as he went to check on them. Hiro was halfway off his bed, his blankets on the floor, unaware of what was going on around him.

Tadashi despite how he was feeling smiled softly lifting him back into bed and tucking him in. "Keep dreaming…" He whispered.

He found Hideki wide awake however, the boy having stayed up to work on his homework.

The younger brother blinked looking to his sibling. "Tadashi…?"

"H-hey…." Tadashi shook his head. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could say the same…"

"I uh… I woke up and wanted to check on you two."

_He's lying. _ Hideki thought crossing his arms giving him a look. "And the truth?"

Tadashi looked away with a sigh. "... You know I would never want to hurt you or your brother… Right?"

"Of course-Oh Tadashi…" Hideki stood up going to him bringing his arms around his brother. "It was something with that wasn't it?"

Tadashi hugged Hideki tightly. "Yeah…" His voice cracked. "It was just a nightmare... I'm fine… Promise…"

"Tadashi… Me and Hiro have been there… You can tell us this stuff…" Hideki pleaded worried for his brother.

Tadashi shook his head. "You really don't want to know Deki… I'm fine… Now it's four AM, go to bed."

"I'm almost done-"

"Bed."

Hideki shook his head but did as told. "Leave it to you, to turn things around on me…"

Tadashi smirked a little, but it was a tired look as he covered his sibling up. "Just my job as your big brother… My job to worry about you… Not the other way around. We've been over this."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it…" Hideki found himself yawning as he curled up. "... Stay here?"

"I might wake you up…"

"I don't care…"

_Deki…. _

Tadashi sighed and climbed into bed on the other side of Hideki as he got comfortable. "You know how short this bed actually is right?"

"Whiners get to sleep where the cat is." Hideki mumbled.

Tadashi smiled putting an arm around him before trying to relax.

_I was in his way and he tried to make me pay for it…_

_But this is something he can't touch. This is what's real now… It's real…_


	14. Off the deep end

Off the deep end

"Please?Please?Please?Please?"

Cass was used to hearing similar voices in unison by now. But it was still hard to process without her morning cup of tea and especially when she was having to look at flyers when she wasn't even fully awake. "What are these for?"

"Summer robotics class!" Hiro chirped.

"Swim lessons!" Hideki grinned.

Tadashi looked up from his book this time **Unwind **as he raised an eyebrow. "Hideki didn't I teach you how to swim forever ago?"

"That was along with Hiro and that was because you were worried we would drown."

"Technically one of you almost did-"

"I got better." Hiro interrupted.

Cass just laid her head on the kitchen table. "Boys give me an hour to wake up before starting World War III."

The boys exchanged a look before heading quietly down the stairs to continue their discussion. "And anyways…" Hideki started. "I wanna get better at it. You only showed us the basics. Enough so we could at least have fun at the beach. But I wanna do more than that."

"Hideki you know that's a lot of exercise." Tadashi started but cut himself off at the puppy eyes Hideki was giving him. "You sure you can handle that?"

"Ahuh, ahuh! And I don't wanna take the same stuff as Hiro-nii… No offense bro."

"None taken, I don't wanna spend my summer getting in and out of a freezing pool." Hiro shrugged before looking back at the robotics class flyer with a longing look.

"See?"

"And I totally get that. You two are separate people and got separate interests… But you know you'd have to stick it out right? You know our attitude about giving up."

"I know! I stuck it out with Hiro when you had us take self defense with you remember?"

They all cringed remembering. Tadashi had gained his black belt but his brothers had taken to just asking Tadashi to show them specific moves so they wouldn't get beaten up on the playground… Again.

"You two were troopers that's for sure…"

"Exactly…"

When Cass was actually awake she made the arrangements. The twins had their summer plans.

oooo

"You nervous?"

"What's there to be nervous for?" Hideki tried to hide how nervous he actually was. It was nearing the end of that summer and he had done well… Better than he expected as he was now competing for the first time. He was terrified of not doing well since he wanted to make his family proud of him.

Hiro frowned looking at his twin and squeezed his hand. "Hey… It'll be okay. You'll do well."

"Hiro-nii…" Hideki murmured giving him a small smile. "You think so?"

Hiro grinned offering him a fist bump. "I know so."

Hideki bumped fists with his twin before hurrying to the starting point.

Hiro made his way back over to where the others were. "He's nervous." He muttered to Tadashi as they watched their brother get into position.

"I hope he doesn't choke…" Tadashi winced remembering the last time Hideki had to face a large crowd of people. _If I have to throw him into the pool it's really not gonna look good on anyone here._

Hideki took a deep breath to try to steady his nerves. When the buzzer went off he dove in, trying to ignore his other competitors. He just wanted to get to the other side.

_Just keep going. Keep going. Make it to the end…_

He shoved off the pool wall once to the other side in the lead ahead of the others. That was the first lap and as he kept going he found he was still ahead of them.

_I… I'm actually doing it…!_

When it was over, Hideki hung to the side of the pool to catch his breath but he was proud of himself. He hauled himself out after a moment feeling a bit shaky as he looked to where his family was.

"THAT'S MY TWIN!" Hiro called.

"Way to go bro!"

Cass had nothing to say as she was filming and trying to catch everything. Hideki grinned to himself waving to them before going to sit down.

"And the winner is… HIDEKI HAMADA!"

Hideki's head snapped up, had he dozed off? They didn't actually say his name did they? "What…?"

He stood up hurrying over as a medal was placed over his neck. He bowed a bit. "Thank you…"

"You did the best out of the others… Well done."

The boy looked over and yelped as he was nearly tackled by Hiro. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"A-ack! HIRO-NII! CHOKING NOT HUGGING!"

"I don't care! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Choking…!" Hideki pushed him back a bit as Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Ack! Still wet hair guys!"

"Sorry we're just… Proud of you. You did great." Tadashi smiled. "First place… You should be proud of yourself."

"I-I am…"

Cass pulled her nephew into a hug before moving back. "Alright photo of the winner. Hiro, Tadashi out."

Hideki snuck a smug look to his twin before smiling as she snapped a picture.

"And that's going into the album!"

_So… First place… Heh… Not bad for the twin of a genius._


	15. Apple

A/N: Have some baby twins... And a note, why their last name is Suzuki here, blame Tomeo. In my stories Cass is the one with the Hamada last name and the boys took it on after she adopted them. So here's some baby Hamada/Suzuki twins.

oooooooooo

Miyuki Suzuki swore her babies were trying to create a mutiny on her.

Two and a half and the twins were already being difficult at times. Currently it was Hideki vs the oddity to him that was fruit without the skins.

Normally she would just slice up an apple and let the boys gnaw on them, it wasn't too hard for their teeth and it was healthier then letting them eat a bunch of cookies or candy. But this time she thought she'd make it easier since they never ate the skin anyway.

Hiro ate it without question.

Hideki stared at his as if it was some sort of mutation. "Bopple?" He mumbled.

"Apple." Tadashi the ever loving sibling he was gently tried to correct him. "It's an apple Deki."

"Bad bopple!" Hideki turned his nose up at the plate of sliced fruit crossing his arms.

Miyuki sighed shaking her head kneeling to her son's level. "No, it's still a good apple. Look. Watch mommy." She took a slice taking a bite before offering it to him.

The toddler looked at it in what could only be described as horror. Like his mother had told him he would be getting a shot and broccoli all in the same afternoon. "Eeeeeew!"

Tomeo overhearing this went and got the camera filming it. His other two sons were enjoying their own slices but Hideki was not having any of it. "Deki look. It's just an apple. See?" Tadashi once again tried to lead by example.

Hideki threw his head back. "NOOO!"

Miyuki sighed shaking her head as she stroked his hair. "Hideki I thought you liked apples. What's wrong with this?"

"IT'S NAKED."

It was dead quiet except for Tomeo's barely stifled snickers. Miyuki gave her husband and his camera a glare before turning to her son. "It's peeled."

"Put it back on!" Hideki pleaded with puppy eyes.

"No sweetie. I can't put it back on."

He whimpered crossing his arms.

"Hideki… Come on try it…."

"No!"

"Aw Miyu' just give the little guy a clothed one." Tomeo said as Hideki got a hopeful look. Tadashi clamped a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Hiro tilted his head before reaching across the table trying to take Hideki's share.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "No Tomeo, he has to learn."

"BOPPLE!"

"Apple!" Hiro chirped. Hideki looked at his twin.

"Bopple." He deadpanned.

"Apple." Hiro grinned.

"Bopple."

"Apple!"

Miyuki sighed getting up. "I give up! Tomeo your turn!"

After she left, Tomeo set the camera on the table trained on the boys. He went to Hideki. "Alright so you don't want it eh?"

"No!" Hideki shook his head.

"Then I guess Daddy gets to eat it." He took the plate pretending to eat it.

Hideki gasped before reaching for it with a whimper. "Mine!"

"You'll eat it?"

Hideki nodded quickly his hair flying into his face as he blew it out of the way. Tomeo set it in front of the boy grinning as he ate with a gusto.

"Tadashi. Remember this trick."

Tadashi nodded quickly.

Little did he know it would come in handy very soon.

"I wuv apples!"

"HA! Knew he knew how to say it!" Tomeo picked up the camera. "Cass. You owe me ten bucks."

"APPLE!"


	16. Pretend

A/N: Hey guys, just to let you know I have NOT forgotten about this series... And neither has my amazing and epic co-writer (and best friend in the whole world) Sonatawind who wrote this short for your reading pleasure. More will come just... These stories take some time so thanks for being so patient.

oooooooooo

Pretend

"Hiiiiro." Hideki groaned as he sprawled out over his sibling's bed. "I'm booooored."

The young twins were up in their room lying about today since their big brother was out with some other friends, so it was just them and Aunt Cass, but she was busy handling the cafe.

"I'm bored too." Hiro moaned, sprawled out on the floor. "And I'm too tired to work on robotics… There's gotta be something we can do...'

"Rocket forks?"

"Nah, did that on Monday…"

"Laundry Hovercraft?"

"Got grounded for a week… not risking that again…"

"Right… Hm… Do you just wanna draw whatever? Doesn't need to be a robot design…"

"... Eh… that sounds alright… Whatever comes into our heads I guess…"

The boys got some paper out and started drawing whatever came to their minds. It was a little hard at first but they both started laughing at some of the things that came up.

"DELOREAN TIME MACHINE! BRILLIANT HIDEKI!"

"Thank you, thank you…" Hideki looked at Hiro's drawing. "... Is that Nii-san dressed up as a doctor?"

"Yeah… Remember he was playing that Trauma whatever game?"

"Yeah! I played with him a few times…"

"Ah fun seeing him rage over some of the levels… actually… Hey… Hideki. Wanna hear a story?"

"You know I love stories."

"Well… Then let me tell you a story about Tadashi."

Hideki nodded, listening intently.

"This… is a story about Tadashi… and he is at the hospital, and he's a nurse!"

"Laaame. Why can't he be a doctor?"

"No, he's a nurse and he does nursery things."

"... Hiro… Have you been watching Markiplier again?"

"Just roll with me Deki… Imagine Tadashi doing all that stuff Mark was doing."

The twins were quiet before they fell over laughing.

"IT'S TOO MUCH! … LET'S DO IT ANYWAY!"

oooooo

"Aunt Cass I'm home!" Tadashi called. "Where the twins?"

"Up in their room. Don't know what they're doing but they've been laughing like crazy up there."

_Oh boy… Let's hope rockets aren't involved._

Tadashi headed on up to the room… and was trying really hard not to laugh at what he was seeing.

"Well these melon slices aren't just gonna JUMP into my mouth!" Hideki huffed, crossing his arms, eying the melon slices before him.

Hiro, who was wearing a stethoscope around his neck, snickered, picking one of them.

"You big baby! Here comes the freaking airplane!"

SPLAT!

"... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both twins fell over.

"NURSE TADASHI! BRING ME A BOOK I'M BORED!" Hideki howled, trying to wipe the melon juice off of his face.

"Oh I'll bring you a book alright." Tadashi laughed, stepping into view. "I'll bring you Salty Hearts!"

They perked up as he came into view, rushing over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Nii-san!" they cheered.

Tadashi smiled, hugging them both.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah! Hiro was pretending to be you! And you were a nurse!"

"Yeah! And I was dealing with all sorts of cranky patients! This one being the worst offender."

"Well you DID say that I had to pretend to be a jerk."

"And may I ask why you had to pretend to be me?"

"Because you're awesome and I would suck as a nurse."

"... I feel so touched." Tadashi smiled, kissing their heads. "Though little secret."

They looked at him wide eyed.

"What?"

Tadashi looked around, before leaning in close to his brothers.

"There's a chef out to get me… He's convinced I'm a octopus. He almost got me with a lawn mower this morning."

The twins gasped before scurrying around the room, barricading it.

"WE MUST PROTECT OCTO BROTHER! BECAUSE HE IS BEST BROTHER!"

Tadashi chuckled, sitting down, eyeing the melon slices.

"I hope I won't have to eat all these by myself!"

"... FOOD WITH NII-SAN!"

Soon as they were done barricarding the room they sat down with their brother, still getting over their giggle fits as they were, but were happy to be with him regardless.

"We do mean it bro, you are the best… best brother… and maybe one day best nurse or doctor. Whatever you choose, we know you'll be the best."

Tadashi smiled, ruffling their hair.

"Love you kiddos."

"Love you too Nii-san…"

Hiro looked around.

"That chef better not ruin the moment."

"If he does he gets the freaking airplane."

"RIGHT!"


	17. Our Turn

Our Turn 

His head was killing him. Opening his eyes resulted in a gasp of pain as the light from the lamp he left on stung them.

"Ugh…" Tadashi Hamada sighed rolling over in his bed trying to block out the pounding in his skull.

While he rarely got sick… When he did it always started with a migraine. The 17 year old rubbed his temple wishing it would just stop before it got worse. He had school, he had to help out in the cafe… Heck he had to drop the twins off at their own schools first!

Tadashi sighed forcing himself to sit up with a moan of pain as he fumbled for the light almost yanking the chain right out as he tried to get it to turn off. When the room was finally put into semi-darkness he opened his eyes. "What time is it…?"

He was suddenly very grateful he had learned the art of "Stare Straight Ahead while Not Looking at Your Phone At All While You Text Shriek At Hiro" over the past two years. He kept his gaze straight ahead while he lowered the brightness considerably. He looked and sighed seeing the date as well.

"Yep… I'm an idiot."

It was Saturday.

And it was 5: 00 AM. He was going back to bed. Tadashi practically threw his phone onto his desk before flopping back onto the bed pulling his blanket over his head.

It took a bit before the teenager was able to get comfortable enough. A careful balance between completely surrounding himself in the darkness the blanket provided, and not suffocating himself.

_I'm not suffocating to death over a migraine. I'd really get laughed at then._

ooooooooo

He slept through the early morning… He was going to sleep through the lunch rush if someone didn't wake him soon.

"You think he's dead?" Hideki asked quietly as he and Hiro peered in through the divider to their big brother's side of the shared room.

Tadashi was curled up, an occasional cough leaving the teen. He was shivering as he tried to huddle more into his blanket, winding up more of a cocoon then anything else.

"Not dead, just… Sick." Hiro murmured worry in his eyes.

Hideki frowned as he made his way over to Tadashi pressing a hand to the elder's forehead. Tadashi grimaced rolling away from him mumbling.

"He's got a fever…"

"I'll go tell Aunt Cass.." Hiro sighed as he headed downstairs.

Wasn't long before he and their aunt both came back, Cass making sure Tadashi was comfortable. "Just let him sleep more… He'll wake up when he's ready. Don't give him trouble. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We love you Aunt Cass."

"I love you too."

The twins were left to their own devices. For a little bit they just wandered to Hiro's side of the room but neither could focus for long.

"Tadashi's always taking care of us when we're sick…" Hiro sighed as he set down his book for the seventh time in ten minutes.

"I feel like a jerk…" Hideki frowned fiddling with his hair a little.

"... Well then I guess we need to call him a doctor."

"... A doctor?"

Hiro smirked.

"C'mon. You'll see."

ooooo

Tadashi slowly opened his eyes it was quiet in his and his brothers room. Which he was both grateful for and a little worried knowing those two. He moaned as he rubbed his hand on his for head the pain from the migraine had subsided but he still hurt. He rolled onto his back only to hear a cough.

Tadashi sat up and tried not to start laughing. Dressed as his favorite anime doctor Black Jack was Hiro and Hideki.

"Are you our patient?" They said together making Tadashi smirk a little.

"I think so...But...Who are you guys and where are my brothers?" Tadashi asked.

"Well…" Hiro replied giving a smirk of his own. "I'm Dr. Black."

"And I'm Dr. Jack!" Hideki chimed in with a grin.

"Ah nice to meet you both." Tadashi chuckled smiling. "Well doctors… I trust I won't have to pay a huge fine?"

"Oh you'll pay… With a video game match when your well but for now… We must get to work!" Hiro proclaimed as he got a black bag that Tadashi recognized as his from when he had dressed up like the doctor a few years back.

"Yes, yes." Hideki agreed.

Before long, Tadashi was comfortable, drinking a cup of tea brewed by Hideki and able to relax thanks to Hiro finding what happened to the Aleve they had in the medicine cabinet that had disappeared. The twins were now just making sure his fever went down and keeping him company… And making him laugh.

"I said…" Hiro mimicked Tadashi's "serious" voice giving his best "Black Jack" stare. "WHY is there CHEESE on the floor!?"

"I don't know Onii-san!" Hideki said quickly making an X with his arms a wide eyed look on his face.

Tadashi clamped a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Oh gosh guys… You're killing me here!"

Hiro and Hideki shared a smirk.

"Oh no! The patient's going into cardiac arrest Dr. Black!"

"Quickly Dr. Jack the special medicine!"

"W-wait what medicine-"

Hideki flicked a piece of rice candy at Tadashi as it bounced harmlessly off his forehead and plopped right into his tea.

"...Okay then." Tadashi chuckled drinking the last of it and smirking as he got to enjoy the candy before it could melt. "I can get behind that medicine."

Hiro felt Tadashi's head. There was a relieved look in his eyes. "Your fever's going down too…"

"You guys were that worried? And then do all this for me?" Tadashi asked feeling touched.

The twins smiled hugging their brother.

"Of course." Hiro replied with a warm smile.

"Your always taking care of us and making us laugh after we get hurt. It's our turn now to take care of you."

Tadashi brought his arms around them stroking their hair for a few moments.

"You two are the best little brothers I could hope for.. Love you guys."

"We love you too Dashi-nii…"

"So much."

Tadashi sighed happily leaning his head back.

_How lucky am I?_

_I never want this moment to end._


	18. Hairy Baby

Hairy Baby

"Aww…. Look at this one! It's so fluffy!"

"Oh oh! Look! This one's lookin' at me!"

Cass Hamada sighed wondering why she even tried taking the twins shopping around town. They always wound up in the same place for twenty minutes.

The little boys had their faces pressed up against the window of a small pet store, staring at the playful puppies that were on display and for sale.

Hiro squealed as one little beagle hopped up against the glass barking at him. "Aww! It's so little!"

"Not that fluffy though." Hideki looked around the different pups all at play and tugged on Hiro's shirt sleeve as he pointed to another. "Look!"

It was a Dalmatian puppy, curled up asleep.

"Oh cool! Hey Aunt Cass-"

"No."

Their faces fell as they looked to her and back to the puppy. "But…"

"But we'd take really good care of it…" Hiro whined a little. "Please…?"

"Hiro I am not going to agree to this today." Cass replied checking her shopping list. "C'mon we still need to make a stop at the butcher's."

"Okay…"

"Bye puppy…"

The twins sighed as they fell into step behind their aunt. Tadashi was at a friend's house so he got to avoid the twins and their desire for a pet.

Cass wasn't a fan of pets normally. She didn't see the point when her home was also her business therefor, involving trying to keep everything as sanitary as possible.

_And knowing my luck, I'd be stuck taking care of it…_

She glanced behind her… And cringed seeing the crestfallen looks on the boys faces.

_Oh gosh now I feel bad…_

"...I'll think about it. Prove you can take care of it and I'll consider it. But we are NOT buying it. Okay?"

They gasped heads snapping up. "You mean it Auntie?!" Hideki asked almost squealing.

Hiro nodded along eyes wide.

She smirked "Only if you can take care of it. Alright?"

The boys nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am!"

"We promise!"

/

The next couple of weeks passed by with minimal asking to gaze in the window. The boys had thrown themselves into every book possible about dog breeds, types, whatever they could.

"You guys sure you want a dog? Their really energetic…" Tadashi tried to warn them kneeling beside his little brothers.

"We can handle it." Hiro stuck his nose in the air a bit. "Unlike you, we're young and spry."

"... C'MERE YOU!" Tadashi growled jumping up lunging forward.

Hiro dropped his book bolting as Tadashi gave chase. "WAAAAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!"

"COME BACK HERE YA LITTLE BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU YOUNG AND SPRY!"

Hideki shook his head and pulled Hiro's book over to him jotting down notes.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T BE ANGRY!"

"RAAAAAAAAHH!"

_We're never gonna get a dog at this rate…_

oooooooo

The three brothers, a few days later sighed, as they finished returning the boys last library haul back. "You guys are gonna take out my back with book piles." Tadashi sighed trying to keep up with them. They were moving ahead talking… And arguing a little.

"I'm not naming my dog Sherdog! That's from a manga!"

"A good manga!"

"What about Largo?" Tadashi grinned remembering his favorite show.

The twins gave him an unimpressed look.

"Or Fol…?"

"Nerd." Hiro rolled his eyes as Hideki shrugged.

"...Wait… Did you say MY dog!?"

"Yeah-"

"Mew."

They stopped short as they heard that sound. They looked around.

"Meeew…"

Tadashi put a finger to his lips as they slowly crept into the alley they were near.

"Oh gosh…"

Tadashi and Hiro looked to see Hideki looking into a cardboard box. "Guys come look…"

They hurried over to see what it was.

A set of green eyes peered out at them… Belonging to a tiny kitten that mewed at them, jumping up against the side of the box...And sliding back down.

"Oh gosh… It's tiny…" Hiro murmured.

"And cute…"

Tadashi frowned looking around. He didn't see any other cats nearby. "Too young to be without a mother… At least it looks like it…" He knelt down hesitating before picking up the kitten, frown deepening as he noted how light it was. "Really light too… I don't think this little guy's been getting enough food.."

Hideki and Hiro exchanged a worried look. "He gonna be okay…?" Hiro asked softly.

"Well… I'm not sure… I'm not a vet guys…"

"We can't leave him here…Um… It is a him right?"

Tadashi blinked before checking. "...Yeah. It's a boy. And you're right… I don't think it's mom is coming back. He's a lot smaller than he should be…"

The twins frowned. "Oh poor thing…"

"...Guys..?" Hiro asked softly. "... Can we help him?"

Tadashi held the little kitten close as it cuddled up against his chest, letting out a little squeak of a mew this time.

"Definitely."

ooooo

That was how Cass saw them when they returned to the cafe. Tadashi looking down at the little ball of fluff, Hiro and Hideki exchanging worried looks. "Where did you find that tiny little thing?"

"He was all by himself… No mother… No collar… And he's really skinny Aunt Cass… We couldn't just leave him there…"

Cass frowned crossing her arms. "I understand… Poor thing…" She gently stroked the kitten's head as the feline looked to her, before sucking on her fingertip a little.

She swore she felt her heart melt.

"... Boys… How would you feel about having a kitten instead of a puppy?"

"This kitten?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"Darn right this kitten."

The three nodded quickly.

"Yes!"

"He deserves a home too!"

"We wanna keep him!"

"Then… He's a part of this family. I'll go get some things for him, you three stay here and out of trouble. I mean it."

Tadashi sat down on the couch, looking down at the kitten. "Welcome home little guy."

The twins sat on either side of him. "What are we gonna call him?" Hiro asked as the kitten wriggled out of Tadashi's arms and landed on Hiro's lap. He pet him gently eliciting a small purr.

"Hm...Good question.."

Hideki hummed in thought.

"...How about we just see what he suits when he's healthy?"

"Sounds good baby bro." Tadashi ruffled his hair.

"Good… Now… Gimme!" Hideki scooped up the kitten, giving it a small nuzzle. "Don't worry little guy… We're gonna take good care of you."

ooooo

Over the course of a few months, the kitten who remained only known as "Neko" for lack of a better name idea, grew and ate… And ate… And kept eating.

Until they noticed he was starting to gain weight past the normal range.

"...He's kind of looking pudgy." Hiro blinked as Hideki played with the rambunctious young cat.

"That's not pudge." Tadashi rolled his eyes. "That is the result of eating table scraps on top of extra treats - Yes I'm onto you two."

The twins exchanged a sour look before looking to him. "Hypocrite."

"You gave him six mochi yesterday!" Hideki pointed to Tadashi. "And don't even THINK about denying it!"

"Yeah, so I spoil him a bit too! He's our Hairy Baby!"

Hiro picked up the cat as it cuddled against the young boy's chest. "He's getting as fat as a mochi…"

"...Why don't we call him that?" Tadashi laughed. "Mochi!"

"Mochi…" Hideki smiled petting the cat's head as it bumped against it. "I think it's perfect… Hiro-nii?"

"I like it too." Hiro chuckled. "Mochi it is!"

Mochi mewed as if agreeing with his new name.

After all…

He had a home, a warm bed and four owners who loved him very much.

What better life could a cat get?


	19. Stress

Stress

A few months had gone by since the "Krei Tech" incident as it was referred to. Life was going well.. For the most part.

Tadashi had hit the ground running with getting back in classes, Hiro was excelling…. However for one Hamada brother…

He felt more like he was drowning… He was trying his hardest but he felt like it was just getting harder.

Hideki supposed this should've never been easy. He hadn't even completed high school, there was things he didn't know, that he needed which meant he had to try to figure it out.

His grades were okay. But he still felt like an idiot when he saw the marks on Tadashi and HIro's works. The best grades of the class of course.

_I'm so stupid… _ He put his head in his hands as he walked out of one of his classes. It was stressful and he was starting to feel like he had when he was a kid and Hiro had just gotten moved ahead of all the other kids.

_Why'd I have to be born not as smart as Tadashi and Hiro…? They're geniuses…. Why can't I be like that…?_

He was quiet, head down until he got to the robotics lab. He looked up seeing everyone was at their stations, already getting back into the swing of things.

He really wished he could just jump into things like that. But unfortunately he was still sharing a project.. He didn't mind, but it didn't help that half the time he felt like he was being buried in homework to even work on it.

"Deki!"

Hideki jumped a bit as a hand fell onto his shoulder. He looked and saw Hiro giving him an excited look. He smiled a little glad to see Hiro more like himself again at least. "Hey Hiro-nii… What's up?"

"I was wondering where you were, I didn't see you when we got out of class. You up for working on Kokoro today?"

Hideki sighed and held up his backpack.

"If I wanna sleep tonight, I need to get this done before anything else."

Hiro cringed. "If you say so… But you know the saying… All fun and no play-"

"Makes Hiro a deadly bored kid… I just wanna do this first before anything else… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." He ruffled his hair. "I'll be in our lab."

Hideki nodded watching his twin run off. He really hated the feeling that bubbled up when he watched him go.

_Why can't I be like him…? _

He made his way to a quiet spot, more so it being another shared space. He peered in seeing Tadashi was making adjustments to Baymax's coding. Hideki knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He headed in closing the door behind him. "Hey Tadashi…"

"Deki hey." He looked up giving a smile. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Homework… Can I do it in here?"

"Of course… But you know… You don't have to do it right off the bat…"

Hideki sighed sitting down as he started taking out his workbooks and assignments. "I have to… My grades suck."

"They do not suck."

The boy gave a frustrated grunt as he started working. "Whatever…"

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. It was very, very rare that Hideki ever mouthed off or even had an attitude. He had his moments but those were usually when he was having something else on his mind.

"What's with the attitude?"

"I don't. Have. An. Attitude. I just wanna do well so I actually look like I know what I'm doing."

Tadashi frowned his gaze softening. It was clear from the look on his face. He was stressed out… And worried.

"Hideki… You know you earned your place here right?"

Hideki scoffed.

"Good use of that… I have to double up on stuff because I don't even know some of the stuff they're expecting us to work from…" He put down his pen, running a hand through his hair.

Tadashi got up and went over to his youngest brother, stroking his hair. "Hey… Hey…. Look at me…"

Hideki looked up. "... Do I actually deserve to be here…?"

"Oh Hideki… Come here…"

The teen didn't hesitate to hug his older brother tightly, as Tadashi held him close. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

"You deserve to be here Hideki… You and Hiro both worked so hard… And you worked even harder after that… You two never gave up and did some growing up along the way… You're smart, you're fast, you know how to read people… You deserve to be here."

"Then how come I feel so stupid?"

Tadashi knelt to his level. "You're just stressed… You think I ever felt like a genius when Baymax wasn't working for me?"

"I guess not…"

"And remember how Hiro was when he found out he could jump grades?"

Hideki cringed. He remembered alright.

_I had to beg him to stop trying to hide his smarts… _

"I do…."

"See? We're not perfect either… And I know you can do this…"

Hideki smiled a little hugging his brother again. "Can… You guys help me..?"

"Of course… But tonight. Okay? You're stressed out enough… Go play… Create… Have fun. Homework is later. Got it?"

"Got it… Thanks Dashi-nii…"

Tadashi kissed his head. "Anything for my Otoutos… I love you guys."

"I love you too." Hideki smiled pulling back before heading out to find Hiro. "HIRO-NII!"

Hiro was tinkering on his robot, yelping when he was grabbed from behind before laughing as he realized who it was. "Now what's with this?"

"Can I help?"

Hiro smiled hugging his twin tightly.

"Of course. He's yours too."

Hideki smiled keeping close.

"Thanks… And um… Later could you help Tadashi with getting me caught up to speed?"

Hiro grinned.

"Heck yes. But you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"... We'll twin it…"

Hideki's eyes lit up as he grinned back.

"To win it!"

oooooooooooooo

That was the start of a different routine. Homework got done faster and Hideki felt more confident when he had more of the things he needed to do better. His grades pulling up as well. He still wasn't totally at Tadashi and Hiro's levels but he felt better about it.

More importantly… He knew he could always go to his brothers when he needed them. Be it stress, injuries, or what have you… As long as he had them.

And as Hiro said before…

"Then it's all good."


	20. Turkey Day Flames

Turkey Day Flames

"Come on! Let me do it!"

Tadashi had been following Aunt Cass around the cafe AND the house for the last two hours, determined to make her see his point regarding one thing in particular.

The twins were confused as usually when she said no, Tadashi never questioned it. This time however it seemed he was bound and determined to do what he wanted.

"What is he asking about anyway?" Hiro whispered as he and Hideki cut up vegetables. Thanksgiving Day was imminent in the next few days so getting prep work done BEFORE the big day. They had plenty to deal with anyways with getting extra pastries and such made. Since it seemed majority of people in San Fransokyo stopped into the Lucky Cat to pick up rolls or loaves of bread to go with their dinners.

Hideki shrugged as he sniffed, grabbing a wet cloth swiping at his eyes. "I dunno, something about the turkey."

"Ugh… No wonder." Hiro shuddered.

While their aunt was an amazing cook with many, many different dishes under her belt… The Thanksgiving staple seemed to be the one thing that always turned out dry.

And Tadashi seemed to have had enough.

Tadashi walked by again.

"Let me brine, it and fry it! It'll be awesome!"

Aunt Cass sighed and turned to her eldest seeing he was giving her a puppy eyed look. Even at nineteen he knew she would fall for it and part of her wondered how much of it he got from his mother.

"... Alright. You wanna do it? It's all yours. But I'm saying it right now. Outside. Patio, AWAY from my tomato plants!"

"Yes! Thanks Aunt Cass!" He hugged her quickly before going over to the kitchen joining his little brothers. "Hey Hiro, Deki."

"What's a brine?" Hiro asked. "Or rather… Why do you wanna stick our bird in one?"

"Supposed to make it moist AND taste really good… And since I'll be frying…"

"Wait…" Hideki set down his knife pointing at Tadashi with wide eyes. "YOU Mr. Health nut who still annoys Alice about salt on her dang eggs are gonna FRY? With actual OIL? And GREASE?"

Tadashi gave an unimpressed look as Hiro started snickering.

"I am not that bad."

"He's got a point Otouto. Remember when we were building the microbots?"

Tadashi turned a bit red knowing what Hiro was talking about. "We agreed not to bring up the pizza."

The twins started laughing.

"Fine I guess you DON'T wanna help Nii-san!"

They clammed up giving kicked puppy looks.

"But-"

"No no I mean why would you wanna help ME?" Tadashi remarked as he got what he needed… Including a large bucket that he started filling with water.

"Because you're our Nii-san!" Hideki gave a little puppy whimper. "Please?"

"...Alright if you insist." He grinned.

_Got 'em._

oooooooooooooo

A few days later, Tadashi got up early to get the last of his arrangements made. He yawned stretching a bit as he headed out of his side of his and Hiro's room…. And smiled at the sight he found.

It had been pretty cold late in the night… So during the night Hideki had come up and huddled closer to his twin brother, Mochi laying at the foot of the bed.

Hiro had his twin hugged close to him, Hideki having his head resting just under Hiro's.

Tadashi leaned down kissing both their heads deciding he would wake them up later.

_Still strong…_

He headed downstairs, seeing Aunt Cass was already at work in the kitchen. He smiled hugging her quickly. "Morning."

"Hey you…" She kissed his head and gestured to a thermos on the counter. "I know you don't like coffee so got your hot chocolate ready for you. It's still warm."

Tadashi smiled warmly, as he took it, drinking some. "Mm… Perfect… Thanks Aunt Cass… How much do you gotta get done?"

"Still gotta get potatoes boiling, I wanna eat by three PM… The boys saved my sanity the other day by doing all this cutting ahead of time for me." She sighed a bit. "They're getting so big…"

"They still got a ways to go." Tadashi chuckled.

She gave him a small pout. "Says our favorite Beanpole."

He rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"Can't help it... Can I help with anything?"

"Yes please."

It was a few hours later when the smell of food cooking, roused the twins out of bed. They made their way downstairs, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. "So tired…" Hiro yawned. Hideki plopped his head on his brother's shoulder following him as they walked.

"Bleeeeh need more sleep…"

"And look who rolled out of bed!" Tadashi laughed from where he was on the patio seeing the two wander off the staircase.

Hiro waved as Hideki ran over to Tadashi hugging him tightly. "Happy Thanksgiving Dashi."

Tadashi hugged him ruffling his hair. "Thanks Deki… You too… You guys sleep okay?"

"Ahuh, just still half asleep. Look." The youngest pointed to Hiro as the elder of the twins was leaning on the doorframe yawning.

Tadashi smirked. "Guess he needs a wakeup call."

Hiro looked over and gulped before quickly starting to run as Tadashi gave chase. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NOOOO!"

Tadashi grabbed him by his ankles, lifting him onto his shoulder, running around with him. "Raaaahh!"

"NII-SAN!" Hiro laughed trying to get away. "Put me down!"

"Never!" Tadashi laughed coming to a stop grinning down at him. "What do I always say?"

"Look for a new angle!" Hiro squirmed. "Come on! Put me down!"

"Nope! You gotta find your own way out Hiro~" Tadashi smirked.

Hiro smirked.

"Hey Deki!?"

"Yeah!?"

"You wanna twin it to win it?"

"...Oh no-"

Hideki charged tackling Tadashi as all three tumbled to the ground laughing.

Tadashi brought his arms around his brothers, kissing their heads. "Oh my little brothers.."

They smiled keeping close.

"We love you Nii-san…"

"A lot… I know what I'm thankful for…"

"Hm?"

"You're safe."

Tadashi was touched. He held them tighter, nuzzling them.

"And I'm thankful you two are safe and happy… I love you both so, so much…"

Hiro and Hideki hugged him tightly, laying their heads on his shoulders content to be where they were. That they didn't have to worry about going a holiday without Tadashi.

And Tadashi.. He was glad to be home… Where he was with the people he loved and the nightmare of being forced to be Yokai long behind him.

"Our Nii-san…"

They were quiet before getting up and dusting themselves off. "Hey… Are you frying that thing soon?"

"...Yes…. Why?"

Hideki ran upstairs. "I'll get Baymax!"

Hiro took Tadashi aside. "He read up on turkey frying horror stories. He thought he'd get a laugh. Instead he got super worried."

Tadashi shook his head. "He's just a good kid…"

"Buuut… I want to help you do this thing."

"... Alright? You sure?"

Hiro nodded.

"Yep… 'Sides Aunt Cass prefers Deki's way of cooking the sides. You know him…"

"Live by the chef's knife die by the chef's knife… Well let's get to it. I got the fry rig set up this morning." Tadashi chuckled evilly rubbing his hands together.

Hiro grinned wickedly.

"Let's do it."

oooo

Hideki was walking down the stairs holding Baymax's case when he heard the maniacal laughter.

He blinked and set down the case. "Ow…" He murmured as Baymax inflated not paying the healthcare bot any mind currently. He peered out seeing Tadashi and Hiro at some sort of crazy rig Tadashi had set up, the turkey suspended over a bubbling pot of oil.

"...Aunt Cass…? Are we sure Tadashi and Hiro are sane?" He called over his shoulder.

"I don't know. I really don't." She called back.

Baymax waddled over looking as well. "... May I ask what they are doing?"

"Cooking." Hideki blinked.

"He's not talking Dr. Hamada!" Hiro snickered.

"He soon will!" Tadashi laughed evilly lowering it. "YOU'LL BE TALKING SOON!"

"Bwuahahaha!"

".. I have some concerns." Baymax stated.

"... As do I." Hideki shook his head. "Please watch them?"

"Of course." He however did keep out of the way of the oil.

The two manning the rig nodded to the robot before going back to their antics.

Hideki rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna end in tears I just know it."

A few minutes later Hideki and Aunt Cass were working quietly… Only to jump when they heard cursing and Baymax giving his signature: "Oh no"

"Crap, crap, crap lift it out!"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

They dropped what they were doing running to the patio. Tadashi was bringing a partially fried turkey out of the oil, as part of it had spilled over and set alit. Hiro got the fire extinguisher putting it out quickly. "... It didn't get IN the pot at least."

Cass gave a worried look. "You two okay?"

"Tadashi and Hiro are in excellent health… Minus the adrenaline surge." Baymax reported after scanning them.

"We're okay, really. Just… Kind of got surprised." Tadashi lowered the bird back in more carefully this time. "There we go…"

Hideki rolled his eyes. "We should've invited Honey over for Thanksgiving. You two could've blown it up and sent it flying over the bay." He deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"...Tada-nii…?"

"... Sick 'em."

Hideki gulped and ran off as Hiro gave chase.

Tadashi nodded to himself.

"Hmph."

Baymax gave Tadashi a look, optics half lidded.

"A bit immature were you not?"

"I'm a big brother first, adult second."

In the end eventually everything got done with no injury and no more fires.

As they ate, they joked and laughed a bit with each other.

"We should brine it again next year."

"But no more frying!"

"Aww come on!" Tadashi and Hiro both pouted. "It's perfect!"

"No more fires." Cass deadpanned. "My babies are too important."

At this all three went red.

"Aunt Caaaaaaass…!"

"I want you to live to bring me grandnephews and nieces!"

"A-Aunt Cass really!?"

"Aww come on!"

"I mean I know Tadashi's taking FOREVER-OW!"

"Excuse me Hiro what about you and Kathleen?"

"Shut up!"

Baymax looked down at Mochi from where he was sitting petting the cat.

"Humans are very strange… Including human families…" He looked back up at the Hamada's seeing they were smiling and laughing despite the banter.

"But I like this family…"

Tadashi sighed in content as he leaned back in his chair.

_Home heart and hearth… Just how I like it…._


	21. Double Christmas

Double Christmas

Hideki Hamada groaned in frustration as he flopped onto his bed putting an arm over his eyes. It was a few days before Christmas Eve in San Fransokyo and the youngest of the Hamada siblings had a dilemma…

He had no idea whatsoever as to what to get for Hiro.

Aunt Cass that was easy. Her stand mixer had broken and he had some amazon gift cards from swimming competitions that he never spent. So he had bought her a new one and it had arrived just that morning.

Tadashi another simple one. He was getting a new green cardigan since his old one was burnt up in the fire.

It was his own twin he was having the bigger issue with.

What do you get for the boy who can make everything?

_Toolbox? He has twenty._

… _New hoodie?_

_But that's what I got him last year… That darn hoodie he wears all the time is the one I gave him…_

Hideki sat up looking at the picture on his nightstand. It was of the twins at a festival, one of many San Fransokyo offered. They were about ten in the picture and Hideki was hugging his brother as tight as he could. He remembered that day, it was during New Years and he was cold so he huddled up to his big brother.

"He's always got my back… So what do I get him…?"

The fourteen year old groaned flopping forward onto the blankets once more laying face down.

"I'M DOOMED!"

He laid there for a second contemplating before he got up and grabbed his phone dialing one of the numbers.

"Hola! Feliz Navidad!"

"Hey Honey, Merry Christmas to you too… Say… Do you got a little bit…? I need help… And I mean you're the shopping expert so-"

"Say no more. I was going to drag the others out anyway! We'll make a day out of it!"

"Thank you!"

He sighed in relief hanging up. He hurried downstairs seeing Tadashi looking like he was trying not to pout over something. "What's with that face?"

"Aunt Cass banned me from further turkey frying."

"Bro you played with fire. Literally. I don't think she wants the hospital to wonder what we do to you." Hideki hurried up to him hugging him quickly.

Tadashi smiled returning the embrace. "Hey what was that for?"

"What? I love you."

"Love you too… What'cha gonna do today?"

"Honey's gonna pick me up in a bit… I… Still gotta get something for Hiro…" He frowned. "I don't know what to do…"

Tadashi's gaze softened as he held his little brother close. "Hey… It's okay… You'll figure something out… But know this… Regardless he'll love it because it came from you."

_Plus… He's not the only one with problems…_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! What do you get your little brother who sometimes you wanna just wrap up in bubble wrap so no one hurts him!?"_

"_Hiro you cannot wrap your brother in bubble wrap!"_

_I swear it's a twin thing… Hiro figured it out really quick after seeing Deki's last swim practice for the season but geeze…_

"But nothing I can think of is good enough-"

"Hey." Tadashi tilted his chin up. "Don't talk like that Hideki. It's really the thought that counts."

"I… Can't… THINK of anything!"

"Well I know you will… Look from a new angle… If it comes from the heart you can't go wrong." Tadashi tapped his forehead. "Use that big brain of yours."

Hideki sighed slumping against his big brother. "I wish this was as easy as you make it…"

"Hideki I'm not as perfect as you guys think I am.'

The fourteen year old looked up. "You are perfect."

Tadashi sighed stroking his back. "I am so not perfect."

"Nope. Perfect." Hideki jumped up. "I gotta go!"

"Wait… Honey invited you and not me?!"

"Aw Tadashi you jealous? You know there's a thing called secret shopping without Captain Practicality hovering over your shoulder."

Tadashi smirked ruffling his hair. "Oh that's fine. I still gotta make some last minute arrangements myself."

Hideki chuckled. "... Wait where's Hiro-nii?"

"Waiting for me in the garage. You're banned from it for a few hours today."

"I'll be gone most of the afternoon so no worries."

There was a knock at the door.

"Seriously though I GOTTA GO!"

"Bye!"

Tadashi walked him out waving to their friends and his brother as they headed off.

oooooo

"So why did we come to the biggest mall in town a few days befor Christmas?" Wasabi asked over the noise of the crowd as the five tried to not get separated.

"Admit it, we all got stuff we gotta get done." Gogo deadpanned holding onto Fred's arm as to not get jostled.

"And I don't know what to get for Hiro-nii!" Hideki sighed crossing his arms managing to get out of the crowd and waited for the others.

They all knew he sometimes still struggled with feeling like he was an equal among them, and especially to the older brothers he admired so much.

"Well that's why we're here little man." Fred ruffled his hair as Hideki chuckled trying to smooth it down.

"Hey…"

Honey looked around. "Hm…"

"Though… I thought you guys would've been done…"

"Well some of us…" Gogo gave Fred a pointed look. "Forgot to tell us they were plotting a White Elephant Exchange over at SFIT."

"...Fred that's just mean."

"In my defense we had that drunk guy who was trying to pick a fight with a mall Santa to deal with."

Hideki cringed remembering that. "Yep. That was weird."

"Yep. Well shall we?"

"Right!"

As the afternoon went on Hideki found himself enjoying getting one on one time with the others. He spent plenty of time with them of course, but it was mainly around his brothers so he tended to fall quiet. This time he got to open up more and feeling like he was able to help at least a little.

Including when Honey Lemon was pondering a gift for Tadashi.

"Are you sure he'd want this?" Honey asked looking into the bag she was carrying.

"Honey, I promise you he will love it." Hideki assured before he slowed down seeing something in the bookstore window.

"What is it little man?"

Hideki pointed to a book in the display. "Through the Dark by Alexandra Bracken… It's from The Darkest Minds, Hiro loves that series to death… It's one of his favorites… And…" He leaned in. "Oh! They got Rick Riordan's new book too…"

"Well then what are you waiting for?' Gogo shoved him towards the entrance. "Woman up!"

"Okay, okay I'm goin'!" Hideki laughed hurrying to get what he needed. He doubled back when he noticed something else and grinned also grabbing it.

_Well I know one thing. Hiro-nii's been too busy to check the new releases lately…_

_I might actually got something…_

ooooooooo

"Alright easy now…" Tadashi stepped back as Hiro carefully went over what he was working on with a tool known as a dremel. The teen's posture was relaxed, in his element, sanding down what he was working on.

"You sure he'll like this?" He paused pushing his work goggles up.

"Hiro you know he will."

"I know… Just… Should I have gotten him something extra?"

"You know all you have to do is enclose a bag of Hershey's chocolate in the same box as this stuff and you'll be in his good graces for the next year." Tadashi ruffled his hair. "...You know… He's been worried about what to get you too… You guys have been through so much together but he still doesn't know what to do sometimes…"

Hiro frowned a bit. "He doesn't have to get me anything."

"Hiro you're his big brother. His idol. You know how much you mean to him."

Hiro nodded remembering back to the time during the "Yokai Incident" gripping his dremel a bit tighter. Working on the microbots together. Helping each other feel better when Tadashi wasn't there.

Heck even now they still wound up huddled close to one another.

"He's Otouto… He means a lot to me too Dashi…"

Tadashi nodded a gentle look in his eyes. "I know buddy… But I'm just saying… You guys really are twins…"

"Well here's hoping I can read his mind enough then. Back to work!"

"Right."

oooooooooooo

The next few days came by quickly, the Hamada's getting last minute arrangements done. Cass was hard at work in the cafe, her boys doing their best to help with the holiday order rush.

"My hands are gonna break if I have to decorate another gingerbread house." Hiro groaned rubbing his right wrist with a wince.

Hideki looked up, still going strong with a rather elaborate looking one. One of their professors had ordered one of the Ishitoka Robotics lab, including a scene on the inside. It was not easy but it for him was fun since it was a simple shape and he could go nuts.

Though at this rate he noticed this thing was going to be hard to decorate on the inside. "You okay?"

"Been working my hands really hard lately, they just hurt a bit."

Hideki frowned. "Why don't you have Tada-nii or Baymax look at it…?"

"It's not that bad." Hiro shrugged. "How's it coming?"

"Just finished Clark."

"... Clark?"

"... The shark?"

"Oh!"

Hideki nodded as he went back to work yawning a bit. It was Christmas Eve now and he was tired he would admit. But he was looking forward to just relaxing with his family the rest of the evening.

The day had gone by well enough. SFIT's gift exchange went off without a hitch… Tadashi was distracted at times with a new black cloak bought by Honey Lemon.

"It's just like Black Jack's… It even has a ribbon tie…"

Hideki had wound up giving his present to his aunt early. It was way too important a work day to hide it. She was utterly elated and had squealed hugging her youngest nephew tightly.

"You know me way too well! That's my little chef!"

Even now she was sighing happily while she worked using it. "Oh I am so going to make some fresh soba noodles for New Years now."

"You know Aunt Cass I'd be totally okay with that tonight." Hiro quipped.

"We do Chinese take out on Christmas Eve Hiro. We never stray from tradition." Cass smirked. "I love you boys a LOT but after the duck incident…"

"... Yeah. Duck incident. Let's never speak of it again-Tadashi stop stroking your cape and help me with this fondant please!"

"...Aww Little bro I suck at fondant you know that."

Hideki rolled his eyes. "Yeah you guys suck at something when ya don't wanna do it. I'm onto you. I guess I'll just take your gifts back to the store-"

Tadashi and Hiro gasped and hurried to help.

"That's what I thought!"

Cass laughed shaking her head. "You guys know you sound just like your parents right?"

Tadashi chuckled remembering. "Oh yeah…"

"_Tomeo I am taking back your present if you don't help me in the kitchen!"_

"_B-but 'Yuki!"_

"_NO BUTS!"_

In time they were done and getting a chance to relax. Hiro was messing with his guitar that he had gotten over the last two months, tuning it.

"Lessee…" He started to play a riff, getting into the rhythm.

It was no Christmas song though. Cass groaned, while Tadashi and Hideki laughed.

"Boys Immortals is NOT an appropriate tune for Christmas!"

Hiro smirked before he put his guitar away. "Nah 'sides… I gotta do something. When I get back though, movie?"

"Sure. Besides… I just remembered I have to do something as well."

"Y-yeah uh… Me too."

The family hurried off as, in years past and this year was no exception… They forgot about wrapping until the final moment.

It was awhile before they call came forth looking sneaky to one another as they set their items under the tree.

"... Hey Tadashi?" Hideki asked as they started to get ready for their movie.

"Hm?"

"Can we bring out Baymax…? It's his first Christmas…"

Tadashi hummed in thought. "... Alright go for it."

"YES!" The boy cheered before running upstairs.

Hiro smirked getting an extra set of decorations. Before long Baymax waddled down the stairs looking around curiously listening patiently to Hideki's explanations.

The nurse bot didn't see Hiro coming… As usual since the elder of the twins was sneakier at getting around the nursebot's watchful optics.

Hiro grinned running around Baymax with a string of lights.

"HEY!" Tadashi yelled from the kitchen.

Hideki bounced in place hopping up to put a star on Baymax's head.

"Now you're really in the holiday spirit." Hiro chuckled.

"... I have some concerns."

"It's all good. C'mon we're gonna watch some movies!"

"Popcorn's done!"

They all settled on the couch Baymax sitting off to the side petting Mochi the cat enjoying his company.

Hideki gave the calico a look. "Traitor."

"Alright which one first?"

"Iron Man 3!"

"Charlie Brown Christmas."

"Well I vote for A Christmas Story." Cass quipped.

The boys groaned. "Not that one." Tadashi pleaded.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Hiro yelled.

"Aunt Cass it's on ALL the time tomorrow. You can sit and watch the whole marathon even."

"Alright, alright ya big babies. How about The Polar Express?"

They looked to each other and nodded.

"Sounds good. Then Iron Man 3." Hiro insisted.

"We'll watch 'em all. We're not going anywhere." Hideki chuckled.

They soon settled in watching their movies, laughing at some parts, jumping at others. When it was over, the Hamada's were tired, huddled close to each other.

Cass yawned getting up and carefully hauling Hiro over one shoulder, she looked to Baymax. "Mind helping me get the others? We'll just stick them all on Hiro's bed."

"Of course."

Once they were tucked in Cass headed downstairs and picked up Mochi.

"Alright now to finally watch that darn thing."

ooooo

Once morning came, it took them a bit to actually get to opening presents. Because as a general rule… Breakfast first, presents after.

Once that was done (after some laughs and some friendly arguments over whether or not sticking marshmallows into pancakes was offensive to Baymax) they all gathered around the tree.

"Can I go first…?" Hideki asked quietly.

"Yeah little bro." Tadashi smiled.

Hideki grinned before he passed out his.. Two to Hiro and two to Tadashi… And one extra one for Cass. "Sorry… I gave you yours yesterday so…. Is this okay?"

"Oh sweetie it is." She kissed his head. "Alright… One… Two...THREE!"

They tore open the paper eyes going wide and grinning.

"Deki! You got me the Young Black Jack dvd!? And a new cardigan?" Tadashi hugged him tightly. "Thanks!"

Hideki laughed. "Anything for you Dashi." He looked to Hiro with a hopeful look. Hiro had a look of utter joy in his face as he looked at his new books reading the summaries before flipping through the pages briefly.

"W-well Hiro-nii?"

Hiro looked to his twin and set his books down hugging him tightly. Hideki smiled returning the embrace.

"It's perfect… Deki how did you know…?"

"Well… I just picked what I know you like…" Hideki nuzzled him keeping close. "I'm so glad…"

"Otouto…" Hiro kissed his head. "You could never disappoint me ya know that?"

"I know… I just want you happy."

Hiro smiled hugging him close.

"Already did that by just being my brother."

Hideki smiled a warm look in his eyes.

"You too…"

"Now… I want my turn!" Cass stated.

They passed theirs around before it was Hiro's turn. Namely he was waiting a bit nervously to see Hideki's reaction.

The longer haired twin blinked as he pulled out a homemade set of swim goggles. Much, much better quality than the ones he was using currently. "Hiro-nii…?"

"I know yours are starting to go… Do you like it?"

Hideki grinned before tackle hugging his twin brother. "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!"

"Ack! I've been Otouto-glomped!"

Tadashi smirked before scooping them both up. "Gotcha!"

"ACK!" They laughed. "TADA-NII!"

Cass sighed happily as she sat back watching her boys play.

_Another good Christmas…_


	22. One Punch!

A/N: I blame Sonatawind wholeheartedly for this.

One Punch!

The music was pumping through the air. The garage practically bouncing with the beat as it increased.

Inside Hiro and Hideki were at their computers working, singing along to the music they were listening to. Baymax very confused as he stood off to the side keeping watch.

"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" Hiro called out throw his head back with a grin.

"Three two one kill shot!" Hideki laughed as he typed up commands, coding in the needed commands for this project in particular.

Hiro spun around in his chair grinning.

"Believe in us! For victory!"

"What're you saying?" Hideki asked with a smirk turning around as well.

"Frustration?"

"NO ONE'S STOPPING US!" They called out jumping up.

"One punch is done! And now we've won!" They bobbed along to the music pointing to Baymax.

I do not like that look in their eyes… That always says trouble. The healthcare bot feeling a rare sense of dread crop up. The same dread that cropped up when they made him a fighting chip. When they made him the TACO chip. He tuned out as they kept singing what seemed to him to be random words.

"Power… Get more power…" They sang in unison sharing a fist bump. "Right up to the limit I know I'll break!" Hiro continued.

"HIRO!" Hideki called out spinning a bit. "Don't do it for the glory and the fame!"

"We'll fight on knowing no one knows our names!" Hiro continued walking over to the computer producing a chip from it as Baymax deflated a bit waddling backwards. He knew the signs. All too well.

"HIRO! We're fighting in secret cause in our heads it's all the same!"

They grinned.

"Nobody knows who we are!"

They kept at this for a bit shoving and playing as they danced and sang to the music.

"My foes are closing in and covering the sky!"

"I won't blink to ensure you and Tadashi won't die!" Hiro though he was singing was dead serious. He never wanted to see his little brother or his big brother hurt again.

Hideki smiled. "Hiro-nii…"

"Heroes!"

They fist bumped.

"We're ready unleash our fist and watch our enemies fly! The loneliest heroes!"

They grinned turning to Baymax.

"We're gonna be the strongest HEROES!"

"... No."

"GET HIM!"

oooooooooo

Tadashi looked up from his cocoa hearing the music lower. He shrugged but paused.

They had been listening to that song for days after watching the show it was attached to and becoming addicted. They didn't just switch gears like that usually.

"... This can't end well."

Tadashi headed to the garage before shoving the door up…. And balking at what he saw.

The twins had somehow gotten Baymax into a yellow and red costume complete with a white cape.

"W-what he heck…?"

The boys' eyes lit up when they saw their brother. "Hi Nii-san!" Hiro chirped.

"Sup?" Hideki asked.

Tadashi gave them a look. "What the heck is that…?" He asked gesturing to Baymax.

The twins grinned.

"ONE PUNCH BAYMAX!" They both cheered.

"...NO!"

They both pouted.

"B-but One Punch Baymax…" Hideki whimpered.

"No." Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "Take it off."

Hiro crossed his arms. "Aw come on!"

Tadashi scoffed. "Baymax is not designed for this, he's a healthcare robot!"

"Who we turned into an awesome superheroing robot." Hideki pointed out. Tadashi cringed. He couldn't argue with that one.

"... Still no."

"... GET HIM!" Hiro pointed at Tadashi.

The young man scoffed again rolling his eyes. Baymax would NEVER attack him. He was his creator for pete's sake!

Baymax reared one balloony fist back as Tadashi's eyes widened.

POP!

Tadashi yelped as he fell flat on his back out of surprise more than anything else. It didn't hurt but it was surprising.

"... One Punch eh?" He slowly smiled a smile that sent chills down the twins spines.

"... Hiro-nii?" Hideki huddled behind Baymax.

"... RETREAT!" Hiro screamed making a break for it as Hideki bolted after him, Tadashi letting out a scream as he gave chase to his younger brothers.

Baymax blinked watching them go.

"... Karma." The robot concluded to himself.

"ONE PUNCH BAYMAX EH!? I'LL SHOW YA A ONE PUNCH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"


	23. Catch

(Just a note in this world Pokemon Go didn't come out til AFTER the events of Mirror Image)

Catch

It was late.

Too late for something like this.

But he couldn't resist.

He simply couldn't.

Hideki slowly crept up the stairs to his brothers' room moving his phone around eyes focused on the screen. He crept up to Hiro's bedside as what he was looking for popped up onto screen.

"Yess…" He whisper/yelled pumping a fist into the air a bit. "All mine-"

Hiro sat up suddenly giving him a look that resembled a horror creature they had seen recently.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The younger twin yelped a bit and held up his phone as a makeshift shield. "There was a Charizard on your bed!"

"...Charizard!?"

Hiro grabbed his own phone.

It was a bit of an old fad by now, but with recent additions it was clear… The city had become a zone for Pokemon Go.

Hiro groaned a bit as his aim missed as he spun up another ball on the screen til the tell tale stars appeared.

"You gotta show me how you get better curve balls than I do." Hideki told him as they watched the orange dragon on the screen vanish inside the black and yellow ball. It shook once… Twice…

And then…

"Click."

They grinned and shared a quick high five before Hideki went back down the stairs. He paused for a moment pondering something.

Should they have taken a risk and woken up Tadashi?

_...No. He's already being a big enough dork._

oooo

"Alright this one's mine!"

The twins groaned as their older brother gave a smirk.

"He's gonna do it isn't he?" Hiro asked focusing on his egg timer.

Hideki looked up. "Yep…"

Tadashi pulled his hat backwards winding back his hand like he was going to throw a pitch before swiping at his phone screen with a large grin.

"POKEBALL GO!"

_We should've known. This is HIS generation of Pokemon..._

Tadashi had grown up with the franchise, as did the twins when they were old enough for it.

"YES! SEAKING!"

"...YOU'RE KIDDING US!" Hiro shouted almost dropping his phone. That was a rare find at least in the part of town they lived in.

Tadashi held up the phone with a broad smirk.

"All. Mine."

Hideki chuckled.

"Goofy brothers."

oooooo

They walked up to the cafe, a bit surprised at how many people were inside of it.

"Hold on a second…" Hideki looked at his phone, there was a blue symbol on the screen now. He tapped on it as it showed their cafe.

"... We're a Pokestop?" Hiro asked with glee.

"WE'RE A POKESTOP!" Tadashi cheered. "Pokeballs all day!"

"And eggs!"

"YES"!

Cass shook her head watching them but couldn't help but grin. It got them outside more than usual and it was better than "outside" always meaning "flying through the city like a bunch of insane people.".

"Yeah found out recently we got added. Pretty great eh?"

They nodded before hurrying upstairs, grabbing water before hurrying back out.

"See ya later!"

"Gym to conquer!"

"SFIT is ours!"

_I swear some things never change…_

_The boys being silly._

_Mochi being pudgy…_

_And the fact that Pokemon will never be "over" as a phase in this house._

oooooo

The red gym lit up furiously, with a rage of crimson. The two creatures stared each other down seeming to challenge one another.

The first creature a blue fish like fox creature hunched down, glaring at the dragon like serpent before it.

The fox, Vaporeon didn't hesitate to attack sending forth a burst of water as the dragon cringed before charging knocking into it.

Vaporeon dodged the next attack, before blasting a huge burst of water as the dragon seemed to shriek before falling over and being called back.

The gym's arena turned grey.

"YOU WIN!"

"YES!" Tadashi cheered. "That's one for Mystic and none for Valor!" He quickly placed down a new Vaporeon in the gym as the color turned to a royal blue.

Hideki and Hiro cheered before they added their own Pokemon, thus ensuring the rep of the robotics lab's gym just for a little longer. "That's our bro!"

"Who did you beat anyway?"

"Some guy called Ike5a.." Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Bet we know who that is."

"Ikeda." The twins deadpanned before they heard a loud amount of cursing coming from the young man's station.

"How the heck did I lose that fast!?"

The boys fell quiet as they watched one of their teachers turn around. A man with oddly slicked back hair and a red vest under his lab coat. He pulled up his work goggles.

"Problem Mr. Akihiko?"

Ikeda swallowed hard. "U-um no Professor Higgsbury… I swear."

Professor Higgsbury fixed him a look before making his way over holding a hand out.

"Give it to me."

He growled but handed over his phone.

"Remember the sign. If you do this again in the middle of an experiment, I will follow through." The teacher pointed to a sign on the wall with the following rules that every student who played dreaded:

**1st offense: I will take your phone and waste ALL your Pokeballs. Probably on a Pidgey or a Rattata oh but I will miss. I will miss many times.**

**2nd offense: After wasting your Pokeballs I'll use your incense, maybe a lucky egg. Pokemon will be surrounding you but you'll be out of ways to catch them.**

**3rd offense: I will transfer all of your high level Pokemon and leave only the low level ones. 1430CP Dragonite for 1 candy? Seems fair.**

**If I can't catch them YOU can't catch them.**

Ikeda cringed reading the sign. "Sorry sir…"

"Very good." He went ahead and looked through Ikeda's item list. "Tsk, tsk would be such a pity to lose ALL of these Ultra balls."

"S-sir let's not get crazy."

"Don't make an outburst and I won't. You'll get this back later."

"And this is why we keep the level of Mystic down." Tadashi whispered to his brothers giving a wink as they quickly shut off their phones and went back to the lab spaces they each called their own.

_But it feels good to knock Ikeda's Valor butt off the throne. Now we'll see how he likes having a 2200 Vaporeon to deal with._


	24. Chef

Chef

The kitchen was his playground. Every possible flavor profile, every possible ingredient he could get his hands on.

Hideki Hamada loved everything about it. The teenager could spend hours thinking of new recipes or techniques to try, or just sitting on the counter trying tastes of the different ingredients at his disposal to come up with new flavor profiles.

But it wasn't something he came into overnight.

"Auntie Cass?"

"Hm?" She looked down at the five year old tugging on her apron. "What is it sweetie?"

"Can I help you cook dinner?" Hideki asked tilting his head a little.

She grinned. "Of course!"

"YAY!"

It took a bit of time, but by the time he was six he was able to follow recipes fully. But his little habits never quite left. Cass would sometimes find him up late at night, surrounded by containers of spices, leftovers from meals, or sweets trying different flavor profiles. Even if they were gross.

Especially if they were gross so he knew not to try those combinations EVER again.

Right now, he was hard at work, whisking with all of his might at a frothy substance. The boy narrowed his eyes as he noted it wasn't thickening like he wanted and just whisked harder.

"It's gotta be perfect… I need stiff peaks." He murmured. This had been going on for about twenty minutes. He wasn't giving up any time soon either.

Originally it was just a bowl of egg whites. But as he kept whisking, it was frothing up, doubling in size slowly but surely. He would admit his wrist was killing him though. He had been making this dish all week for the cafe and he would admit, he was getting sick of whisking but he refused to use the stand mixer or the hand mixer.

"I gotta figure it out on my own." He narrowed his eyes and kept at it.

Turning egg whites into a meringue wasn't an easy task but he wasn't going to give up. Not on this.

"Hideki are you almost done baking for the day?" Hiro asked coming up the stairs from their workshop, kicking a soccer ball out of sheer boredom. "You do know we have plans tonight right?"

"And?" Hideki didn't look up. "I promised I'd bring this stupid lemon meringue pie but it's giving me hell!"

"Wait didn't you already say you'd also bring-"

"Chocolate dream pie, white chocolate truffle cupcakes with homemade vanilla buttercream. Bacon chocolate chip cookies, strawberry shortcake and now-"

"Lemon Meringue pie. The dish of the summer everyone in this part of town can't seem to stop ordering." Hiro gave his twin a concerned look. "Aren't you pushing yourself a little too hard? Let me help." He reached for the whisk before Hideki moved away.

"N-no I'm fine, I got this."

"Hideki, are we even gonna EAT half of this? Fred's ordering pizza too and it's just a movie marathon-"

"Hiro-nii." Hideki gave him a pleading look. "I've never cooked for our friends."

"Not true, you made your gingersnaps for them over Christmas. And at Halloween those pumpkin muffins."

"Aunt Cass's recipe. When it comes to the cafe specialties I never deviate, so it was eating Aunt Cass's cooking just coming from a younger chef. And I never stated who made them just that I brought them remember?"

Hiro cringed a bit thinking back and remembering. "Yeah… Good point… Are you sure though?"

"... You really wanna help me?" Hideki looked to him. "And you won't sneak samples unless I ask specifically for a taste tester?"

Hiro nodded quickly. "Yeah! What do I need to do?"

"Grab the pie for me, this is finally done."

He went and got it off the counter setting it by the bowl. "Piping bag?"

"Yes please."

Hideki divided up the meringue into two disposable piping bags before handing one to Hiro. They fell quiet just filling in the blank space to cover the yellow of the lemon portion.

"So… Why do you like pushing yourself when you wanna show off your cooking? I don't remember anyone but Kathleen doin' that. And it's usually only when Charlie is having his frat boys- I mean football team over to their place." Hiro asked being genuinely curious. Hideki usually didn't like showing off, except to his family when it came to cooking. Cooking for friends? Rare.

"I just… I just wanna I guess. I wanna show to the guys that I can do stuff besides help with robotics or whatever.."

"Hideki you already do that."

"As part of Ultimate Six. As H-2. Not as Hideki Hamada." He shrugged. "And… I guess it's the stubbornness. I get in my moods and you know how it is."

"We drown in food." Hiro grinned. "Which considering the guys are all college students…"

Hideki smirked. "Like a moth to a flame my brother. Like a moth to a flame. Besides… I gotta practice for if I ever have to impress a girl."

Hiro laughed before his and Hideki's hands collided. They had been so distracted with talking they had already filled up the pie… And still had enough left over.

Hideki quickly put the pie in the oven and put the timer on.

"Alright now-"

Hiro quickly piped out a swirl on his twin's face. "HEY!"

"Gotcha Chef boy!" Hiro laughed taking off running.

Hideki grinned giving chase. "Oh you're gonna regret that one!"

"NEVER!"

"Come back here! I need your help with something else!"

"Oh?" Hiro slowed down a bit.

"We're watching Sharknado tonight right?" Hideki smirked.

"All four. Why?"

Hideki just grinned and motioned for Hiro to follow him. Before long he had a little work station set up. "We're gonna coat these." He held up a sugar cone. "In white chocolate I dyed grey, and then break off the tip so they'll stay in the cupcakes. But this'll be put together last minute so they don't fall over. Then we'll put one or two of these…" He held up a bag of gummy sharks. "In them with a little bit of icing."

"Hideki that's genius! Sharknado cupcakes!" Hiro laughed. "Alright let's do it!"

Hideki grinned as he and Hiro got to work.

Tadashi having smelled the pie cooking eventually came into the kitchen joining his little brothers.

Hideki couldn't help being proud of himself…

I really am a chef…

Yeah.

I AM!


End file.
